Guardians
by ExpertoftheBlade
Summary: My OC enters Equestria after he is abandoned by his friends on Earth. He has to save Equestria from falling apart or Earth will fall with it. He doesn't know much about his powers and needs his new friends to help him. This story is based off of and goes along with Thunderhawk's Return of the 7th element (similar but not the same). This is my 1st story, please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of the End

**My OC enters Equestria after he is abandoned by his friends on Earth. It turns out his appearance was no accident, and he has to save Equestria from falling apart or Earth will fall with it. I would like to thank Thunderhawk6894, Henry Anthony Courtler, and QTXAdsy for letting me use their OC's, and Henry for proofreading. This is my first story, so please no flames.**

It's a terrible feeling you get when you know the world will end. If only the Zebrica Nation hadn't started that stupid war, none of this would have happened. The princesses would still be living, the sun would set, and the weather would change. The land has become a wasteland; I still see the damage from the war that ended nearly twenty years ago today. Both sides were completely demolished, nopony, or zebra, survived, with the exception my companions and I. I wish things went better, that the war didn't kill all those innocent ponies. Since then, life has been depleting all over Equestria since the war, and soon it will start to deplete on Earth.

My name is Steel Stream; Blade to my friends (will explain). I live in the land of Equestria as an alicorn, the most powerful kind of pony alive. I was the most powerful alicorn in existence; I had to be, to do my job. My job was to be the guardian of space and time, to prevent the destruction of the two worlds, Equestria and Earth. But I've failed. I've been in Equestria for twenty three years now, only learning about my powers, not doing anything. I was supposed to prevent this world from turning to nothing. The land I'm staring at was once lively and beautiful, when I first came here, those many years ago, but now it's all ruined. Now it's a barren, deserted, never ending reminder of my failed role. No plants will grow unless I help them, and noponies but my companions and I live (though we have seen a couple of phoenixes).

My companions are two other alicorns; their names are Lunar Eclipse and Blazing Dawn. Both are more reliable than me. They know how to use their powers, unlike myself. Every alicorn that has ever lived could influence nature in some way, Lunar Eclipse, the Prince of Death, can control the balance of life and death, while Blazing Dawn, the Prince of Fire, can harness the suns energy to perform a massive fire attack. We alicorns are immortal, Lunar has been alive for hundreds of years, but we can perish by other means. Lunar and I have used our powers to survive in this world for a while, though we are growing tired fast. We've almost run out of options.

Believe it or not, but I wasn't a pony to begin with. I was a human, in the human world, Earth. The life I had on Earth was good, and I was happy, along with my friends. We were outcasts, my friends and I, that's why we were friends. We weren't very alike, me and my group of friends, all of us were an outcast for one reason or another, each of us different. Every one of us always strived to be the best we could, it's just I became too good, even for my friends. They eventually started to get jealous of my physical and mental abilities, something none of us thought would happen. Soon, my friends cast me out; I became the outcast of outcasts. It was saddening, losing my closest friends, so I grew farther from the people who I thought I could trust, who I was loyal to. They turned their backs to me, and I did the same. Not wanting to see them, I ran. I ran from the jealously of my **former** friends, and the ridicule for believing in myths and magic, I only wanted somewhere I fit in. I couldn't stand the word **friend**.

When I ran, I didn't know where to go, so I ran into the forest, the only place I thought could comfort me. I've always had a strange connection with nature; I just never discovered how strong it was until that day. Soon after running into the forest, I came across an unusual bird; it looked like it was on fire, but what shocked me the most was that it spoke, saying "This world does not need you now." I was completely surprised that a bird spoke to me. I was really confused, so I could only respond "What do you mean." I said, only to have it run off when a bizarre storm hit, not answering my question. I did not understand the bird, but put it behind me as I went to find shelter in a nearby cave. Little did I know that I was entering a world unlike the one I came from.

As I went deeper in the cave, getting farther away from the storm, I saw a light. It was a portal, a portal that I unintentionally made; leading to Equestria, unknown to me that was what it was at the time. I stepped into it, almost blinded by the light. Once the light faded, I opened my eyes to see that I was in a forest completely different from the one I was in moments ago. "Where am I? " Was all I could say before I noticed a spring, "_Thank god I found some water"_ I thought to myself while heading in the springs direction. When I got to the edge of the spring, I bent down to take a drink; it was only when I looked into the water that I saw my reflection. All I could see was a pony. I was really confused now, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" I yelled. I sat there for a while, studying the reflection. It was a pure white pony with a spiky, black and blue, mane and tail. In addition, it had wings and a horn as well. It imitated my every move perfectly, confusing me even more.

It didn't seem real; I thought I was seeing things, hoping that I had gone crazy. I turned around slowly, to make sure it wasn't a dream or hallucination, and saw the same pony as in the reflection. I had, in fact, become a pony. The two things that I noticed first were that the wings and horn weren't like the ones I saw on pegasi and unicorns in ancient Greek mythology books. The horn looked like it was carved from sapphire, since it was a shiny, dark blue gemstone, and the wings each had a round sapphire in the middle joints, my eyes matching their color perfectly. I stared in awe at my new form, extremely confused now.

I decided to try and head back to Earth, only to discover that the cave I came through was now a dead end. Realizing that I was stuck there for a while, I decided to look around the spring, and right on the other side from me were some castle ruins (not Nightmare Moon's castle). I went inside to investigate, not knowing that what I felt what was missing from before, was inside. All along the walls were carvings, images of a pony exactly like me, with writing underneath. "One day a guardian will come and save this world from certain demise. He is the Guardian, Steel Stream." was what it said. "Steel Stream? Can that be me?" I said, surprised that the pony in the image had the same name as me. Puzzled, I stared at the images for a little longer. I noticed the pony in the image had a picture on its flank (a cutie mark). I turned around to look at my flank and I saw the same mark, a circle of symbols with two more in the middle. "THAT'S ME!?" I didn't know what the picture meant.

All of a sudden I had a vision. I saw me and some other ponies (Lunar and Blaze) in what looked like a desert. I shook my head, once my normal sight returned, "Whatever that was, it didn't look good." I told myself. On a pedestal, not too far away, there was a large book underneath a large carving of me. It was an old book that looked thousands of years old. I opened it up to see that it explained the entire existence of Equestria up to hundreds of years ago. It explained Steel Stream (me) in great detail; I found the symbols on my flank in the book. Apparently, the symbols on the outside stood for the elements of light, darkness, fire, water, earth, air, lightning, and steel, and the ones on the inside were the symbols for space and time. An eight-pointed star, representing magical talents, connected the outer symbols while it surrounded the two inner symbols. I had no idea how to control my powers, but, I wanted to learn. That was when I set out to learn how the powers, I never knew I possessed, worked.

I soon started training,not only to gain control over the elements, but also to learn about magic, which was also mentioned in the book. The book taught me all about the land, "Equestria." it was called. It taught me about the other kinds of ponies, unicorns that use magic, but have no wings, pegasi that have wings but can't use magic, and earth ponies who have no wings or magic. I kept that fact in mind, feeling it would help in the future. The book also stated pegasi controlled the weather, unlike on Earth, I thought it was strange for weather to be controlled. There was all kind of helpful information in the book, creatures (Which helped me learn the talking bird was a phoenix), spells, and cutie marks; those seemed to be basics that I should remember (glad I did).

During my training, I decided to first learn how to cast spells and to fly (the book said that information was for foals), since I didn't know how and wanted to get comfortable with my newly acquired abilities. Once I got the basics of both flight and magic, I started training to be faster, stronger, more agile, as to increase my chances of surviving in the forest, and to help improve my combat skills. I improved my archery and swordsmanship as well, I figured magic may be useless at some points in time, and I only knew basic spells. I was excellent at duel wielding swords and often practiced, becoming increasingly well. As well as physical training, I expanded my knowledge of Equestria each night with that book around a fire I conjured up (it covered types of spells as well as the forest I was in). The hardest challenge I faced during my training was gaining control of the elements, though it only took little magic. Every time I tried controlling a flame or puddle, it moved a little then stopped. "This is impossible." I yelled after the twentieth time it failed.

Ten months since entering this strange world, I heard a familiar voice say "Don't stop, you need to focus."

"Huh?" I turned around and saw the phoenix from before. "Oh hi again, I haven't seen you recently."

The phoenix simply stared at me, "You want to quit, but you feel as though you must keep trying." it said.

"What if I quit?" I asked.

"If you quit, I will send you home." It stated.

"Home? HOME!? I feel more at home here!" I said angrily.

The phoenix laughed (if it's possible for a bird to laugh) "Good, then I will tell you how to control your powers."

"Really? How?" I asked, puzzled how a bird knew while I didn't.

The phoenix squawked, "Control your emotions. The problem is you think too much. Don't think, feel."

"Ok, if you say so." I closed my eyes, remembering how good it felt flying for the first time. I spread my wings and, I quickly felt something push me upwards.

"What?" I asked. I opened my eyes, and saw two tiny tornados lifting me up.

"This is AWSOME!" was my only reaction.

The phoenix watched as the tornados dispersed and I touched down. "Excellent, keep control of your emotions and focus on what you want, it will get better once you have friends."

**Friends,** the only word I couldn't stand at the time. I recalled the friends I once had, and how they abandoned me.

"I ran off because my friends hurt me." I said, turning away, sadness in my eyes.

He sat there and watched, then he said "Then make some new friends, nopony will abandon you if you want to be their friend. Each pony is different in their own special way; nopony will judge you by your abilities."

"But I don't know where anypony lives; I may be miles from any town or city." I said, pointing out the only problem.

The phoenix appeared to have expected that question, because he answered "Head through the forest, on the other side will be a town, Ponyville. Find Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I will not always be there to guide you." he explained, "She will help you make friends, and teach you the secrets to unlocking your true power" When he said true power, I stared at him.

My eyes were locked on him, staring in disbelief, "You mean I HAVEN'T found my true power."

He looked at me once again and spoke a poem, "Time will heal all wounds, and time will bring new ones, while one's true power, may be the cause from the start."

I kept staring, "What does that mean?" I asked with a puzzled tone.

"It means it will take time for you to find your true power." he responded. Then he said "Now go, find Twilight, she and her friends will help you find the princess, and fulfill your destiny." He sounded very cryptic.

"My destiny?" I said puzzled.

He didn't say anything, just nodded and flew off.

As he was flying away I yelled "WAIT, WHICH WAY?"

"WEST!" he yelled back, before disappearing.

I watched as he vanished over the forest. "_I better train some more if I'm going through that deadly forest"_ I thought. I remembered what he said and did as the phoenix told me, _control my emotions and focus on the task_. Once ready, I was going to go through the forest. I needed a better way of protecting myself while not getting tired.

After about a week, I was finally ready to head to Ponyville, where I would start the adventure of my life, and fulfill my destiny. I discovered a good way to protect myself, was to turn invisible (I learned the gems I have could store magical energy and bend light).

As I was leaving, with few possessions (the book and two steel swords I created) I had a another vision, this one was similar to the last, except there were nine dead ponies on the ground; me, Blaze, and Lunar all had tears in our eyes, standing in what looked like ruins of a castle. "That was more horrible than the first." I told myself, remembering the first one many months ago. I shuddered thinking about what these visions meant. "_Whatever these visions are trying to tell me, they seem like something I should keep hidden for now". _I cleared my mind, remembering that I needed to get through the forest the book said was one of the most dangerous places in all of Equestria.

Upon entering the forest, I noticed it getting incredibly dark. "How am I supposed to see without attracting monsters?" The gems in my wings started to glow a bright blue light, "Well, at least I can see what attacks me now." I said sarcastically.

In the forest it was stupidly hard for somepony to tell night from day, though I managed to keep track of the day / night cycle. Keeping track of time wasn't a problem, what worried me the most were the creatures. I had read about fifty foot hydras attacking ponies, ponies turned to stone by a cockatrice, dragons, chimeras, manticores, you name it. That forest was a living deathtrap, no sane pony would spend weeks at a time in there, but I had to, to get to Ponyville.

Venturing deeper into the forest, I eventually got lost, I usually followed the sun, which I couldn't see. I ran into monsters, some harsh weather, and often stopped at night, to sleep or review what plants to avoid. I tried to stay close to mountains as much as possible, where I could find caves to camp in, but quickly abandoned the idea when I ran into a dragons den (it wanted to keep me as a pet because of the sapphires), so I just started traveling through the night. I also had trouble when I ran into a pack of timber wolves; I had to scare them off with a small fire(by small, I mean I burned a few trees). "Monsters left and right in here" was all I could say after defeating the wolves.

As I kept going, I found me getting more tired every day that passed by, and the more tired I got the more visions I had, all of them the same, me and the two other alicorns staring at the wasteland, and the bodies in front of us. I just stared at a rainbow-maned alicorn. "_Why am I having these visions?" _Was the question I kept thinking to myself.

Soon, I couldn't stay awake any longer, I had to sleep. I found a tree branch and laid down for a nap. I dreamt about that rainbow-maned alicorn, I didn't know what she meant to me or who she was, but I slept calmer with her in my thoughts. I didn't sleep long because of one annoying bird.

"HEY! WAKE UP! It's too dangerous for you to sleep here" I heard somepony scream. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar bird staring at me. "Good you're up."

"No thanks to you." I said, annoyed at the phoenix. "I was tired, why did you wake me from my nap?"

"But it's much too dangerous here." the phoenix said. "You can sleep when you're out of this forest."

"How much farther is Ponyville?" I said sheepishly.

The bird stared at me, disbelief in his eyes. "It's just over that hill." he said.

"You're kidding me." I responded. I climbed to the top of the hill and, sure enough, a sign reading "Welcome to Ponyville." was right there, next to a large city. "I've been in here for two months, and lost for the past week, and it was RIGHT THERE?" my jaw dropped.

"It's right where it has always been, you just didn't find it." he mockingly said

I wanted to strangle the bird, "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME A WEEK AGO!?" I yelled furiously.

"Every time I saw you, you were heading the right way, I wondered why it was taking you so long." the bird protested.

"Still, you could have told me I was close." I snarled, sounding like a timber wolf.

"Granted, I apologize. Now I must go, do NOT let anypony see you're an alicorn, it will raise suspicion." He told me as he took off, leaving me alone, AGAIN!

"Great, now I get to play secret agent." I said, as sarcastically as possible. "Better look like a regular pegasus, and come up with a fake name." I planned. I bent the light around me so I looked like I was a plain white pegasus, my mane and tail staying the same, as well as changing my cutie mark from the symbols to two crossed swords. My fake name I came up with, Blade, matched my fake cutie mark well. It, unfortunately, stuck and became my nickname.

As I neared the town, disguised, I ran into two of the dumbest guard pegasi ever.

"HALT, who goes there?" the first one asked.

I responded, "Blade, greatest fighter from my home through the forest." I said confidently. The stupidity started soon after that.

"Blade, OH NO HE'S HOOFED!" the second guard yelled.

"GET YOUR GUN READY!" the first one said.

"Put your hooves where we can see them." They ordered.

It's true I was hoofed, but the swords and the book, the only things I had, were on my back, put away where they could be seen.

Everything changed all at once, before either of them could fire; I cut their guns into tiny pieces with a stream of pinpoint accurate strikes. I put my swords away and looked back at the guards, who had horrified expressions on their faces before they knelt down begging, "PLEASE DON'T KILL US! WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

I looked at them embarrassingly, "You need to watch where you're pointing those things (I pointed at the parts on the ground), you could accidently kill somepony, and I'm not going kill you, just let me through." I asked calmingly.

They both looked at me, "Sure, go on ahead." they said in unison, apparently happy they were going to live. As I trotted away, I stared back at them, starting to wonder how they got to be guards in the first place. I mean, they didn't even ask which town I came from.

"Now, to go find Twilight." Was all I said entering the city, unknown to any pony.

**That's the end of chapter 1, how will things go in Ponyville?**

**this story will have some music in later chapters, all music in this story is optional, you can just skip it**


	2. Chapter 2 Ponyville

**It has occurred to me that some people think my OC is overpowered. I am going to clarify, he plays a vital role in the survival of both Earth and Equestria, he does not start out knowing all of his powers, and he has no control of his emotions. He will get weaker and weaker later, before fixing everything.**

Entering the town, still disguised, I saw all sorts of shops, and all sorts of ponies. Most of the ponies I saw were out on errands, or just sightseeing, not knowing what was soon to come. I continued to walk around, looking in store windows; I saw some interesting things, hay carts, leather works, saddle shops, and a fortuneteller. I didn't know why, but I felt a strange at the fortuneteller's shop. I didn't pay any mind to it. I also passed by a music shop with a beautiful violin in the window, I always loved the violin, it always managed to calm me down, I even learned to play, more than I ever learned on guitar or piano, it was something I always appreciated. I wanted to buy it on the spot. I knew the violin was expertly crafted, but it was distracting me from finding Twilight, and I was broke anyway. Then I heard somepony behind me.

"Hey, I don't recognize you, are you new here?" I turned around to see who spoke to me and saw a purple unicorn mare. Well, she was more of a bright purple, with a black mane and tail, both had pink highlights, her cutie mark was a six pointed star surrounded by five tiny stars. I felt as if I saw her before. That's when it hit me; she was one of the dead ponies the two other alicorns and me were looking at, in my vision.

Not thinking about the vision anymore, I erased the look of horror and said, "Yes, I'm looking for a pony named Twilight Sparkle, do you know her?"

She chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked. I knew the reason why, I asked just to keep the look of a new pony in town.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." The unicorn said.

"Oh, well nice to meet you, I'm Blade." I stated, using my fake name. I was still worried about that vision. I turned back to Twilight who stood there staring at me, until she finally broke the silence.

"Nice to meet you too, Blade. Why were you looking for me?" She asked.

I panicked at the unexpected question, "Oh, I'm heading to see the princess in a few days after staying here. I heard you could get me a meeting with her."

She stood there for a moment "Why do you need to see princess Celestia, is she expecting you?" she said confused.

"No, it's just important that I see her." I would have told her the truth, but I didn't want her to worry about the future ahead.

"Oh, ok I'll ask her." She said curiously. I could tell it seemed suspicious.

I turned to walk away before I realized something, "Wait, I don't have anywhere to stay" I wanted her to recommend a hotel or something, then I remembered the fact I was broke, and that I had two swords on my back, nopony would want a pony carrying weapons in their hotel.

She turned towards me, "I have a spare bed if you want it."

"Really? Thanks Twilight." I said, grateful that she could help me so much, right now.

"No problem, just think of it as help from a friend." **Friend**, a word I thought of never hearing again. Not after I ran from my "friends". It was odd for her to let me stay in her guest bed, considering that we just met, but I could tell she just wanted to learn more about me.

"Blade? HELLLLLLLO, snap out of it." I heard Twilight say before realizing that I zoned out.

"Huh, oh, sorry Twilight." I apologized, realizing I looked stuck in deep thought, "Why don't we head to your house?"

"Ok, I just need to get some groceries." she said.

"Alright." I said.

After leaving the grocery store we headed toward Twilight's house, on the way, she asked me some questions. "So, Blade, why do you have those swords and that book?"

More unexpected questions, which I lied to the best of my ability to answer, "They are the only items I was able to save from my home, the swords were made by my father, who was the one that taught me how to fight. I am, um... sorry, I was the best fighter in my village, before it got destroyed, and I'm the only survivor." I know it sounded false, but I had to try to keep my identity a secret.

"Ok, what was your village's name? "_She was on a role with these questions"_, I thought to myself.

"I don't want to talk about it, I came here to meet with Celestia, and start a new life." "_I managed to dodge a bullet there",_ I thought._ S_he's more curious than I anticipated.

"I get it, you lost someponies you were close to, and that's why you're here." she was right about losing somponies (though they aren't ponies) close to me, just wrong about everything else.

"Yes, that's right; you are really good at deduction." I told her, though if she was any better, I would have been screwed. Not wanting any more questions, I decided to change the topic.

"So Twilight, we've seem to have become friends, can you introduce me to some of your other friends?" I forced the word friends to sound normal, since I was still sore after a year away from them.

"I can do that; I'll introduce you to Spike tonight, then all my other friends tomorrow." She said excitedly.

"Ok." was all I had to say. I had a feeling that meeting her and her friends was suppose to happen.

We ended up walking for quite a while before arriving at Twilights house.

"You live in the library?" I asked, noticing the sign.

"Yes, I find it quite comfortable." she told me as we entered. I guessed she was a bookworm, and very smart.

When we finally got inside, I asked "Twilight, who's Spike?"

"Spike is my assistant, he's a dragon." I had only run into that one huge dragon in the forest, so I didn't expect one to live in town.

I stood there jaw a drop. "A dragon? Don't dragons HATE ponies?"

She stared at me dumbstruck. "Normally, but I happened to hatch Spike, so he is happy with me here."

"Oh, ok, so where is he?" and as if on cue the little purple dragon ran in.

"Hey Twilight, who is your friend?" Again, using that word, friend.

"His name is Blade." she told the tiny dragon.

He came over to me and tried to introduce himself, all he did was say, "Hi I'm Spi... Spi… SAPPHIRES!? I SMELL SAPPHIRES! GIMME PLZ!"

Twilight levitated the dragon away. "I'm sorry about that, Spike gets crazy when he thinks somepony has gems." "_Yeah, think", _I thought_._

"Heh, heh, yeah, I don't know why he thought I would have sapphires" shoot, I didn't know dragons could smell gemstones. I looked in Spike's direction, "Why is he staring at me?"

"SPIKE! BED!" Twilight yelled to the small dragon.

"AWWW." the little dragon said while heading upstairs, head hanging down.

"He's not as aggressive as the one I ran into a couple of weeks ago." I said out loud, not meaning to.

"Blade?" Twilight asked confused. "You don't have any saddlebags, why did he smell some sapphires on you? And what's this about a couple of weeks ago?"

"I don't know" I lied, getting more nervous, since she was getting closer to the truth about me.

"Blade, if you're hiding something, I will prevent you from seeing the princess." Twilight grinned knowing she found a way to get me to crack.

I needed to see the princess badly, it was a matter of life or death, but I couldn't tell that to Twilight, so I just said, "Fine, just don't tell anypony for now, at least until I see the princess."

"I agree." the unicorn said, smiling. That smile lasted only a few seconds, turning to complete awe when the light around me started swirling. After the light stopped, Twilights mouth was wide open, "YOUR AN ALICORN!" she yelled "No wonder you need to see the princess." She noticed my horn and wings, "Your horn is made from sapphire and your wings have sapphires? That explains Spike's behavior, but why are they like that?" she, apparently, thought it was strange too.

"I don't know exactly, I never really thought about that." I said honestly.

"How do you NOT KNOW? Are you from a different world or something?" she said, incredibly sarcastic for somepony living in a library.

"Ding, Ding." I chuckled.

"Really? I was joking." She spoke softly.

"Yes, but I haven't been there in a while." I said shrugging.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you must miss your friends back home." She didn't understand what happened. I decided to explain.

"Not really, you see my friends back home abandoned me; they said I was too good, and they got jealous."

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up then. So how long have you been in Equestria?" she asked, changing the subject, her, being the embarrassed pony this time. I understood why she was embarrassed, but it actually felt good to tell somepony about that part of my past.

"I've been in Equestria for about a year now, I've been traveling through the forest for two months."

"Forest? You don't mean the Everfree Forest on the east side of town, do you?" her voice became alarmed.

"Yes, that's where I met that dragon I mentioned a moment ago. Why, is it that bad?" I still didn't get the big deal about the forest.

She hastily answered, "YES, it's unbelievably dangerous. Dear Celestia, how did you survive TWO MONTHS in there, there are a lot of creatures that could have killed you!" she practically screamed.

"You're the second pony to tell me how dangerous that forest is, I only ran into some timber wolves plus the dragon." I told her, about the two times I ran into the dangerous creatures.

"Consider yourself lucky then, I have had much, much worse encounters in there." She told me, relieved that I hadn't run into anything too bad.

"Really, like what?" I asked, intrigued about what she had encountered.

"Well, I was almost turned to stone by a cockatrice, and almost eaten by a hydra." she told me.

"Wow, those are worse" I stated, then asked "How did you get into trouble only two times, out of two brief trips to the forest, while I go two months in there and run into only lower level monsters?"

"I don't know, it could be luck, or… your one important pony. Did Celestia bring you here?" she asked, but she was right to guess I was important.

"Twilight, you should know, where I found my book." She levitated the old book over to her.

"I've never seen this book before, where did you get it?" she asked, as she began reading.

"I found it in some ruins deep in the Everfree forest; the ruins were by a spring." I told her about everything that went on, my training, the trip, the portal, and even my real name. The only things I didn't tell her about were the phoenix, and the visions, but little did I know the phoenix would not stay secret much longer.

"So you can control the natural elements, including SPACE AND TIME?" she asked when finishing the book. She seemed awed at my capability.

"Yes, in theory, but my powers are limited right now; I came here to make friends before going to see the princess. Making friends will help me control my emotions, which will allow me to discover my true power." She seemed to comprehend everything I just told her.

"So your real name is Steel Stream? And you're supposed to protect Equestria as a guardian." the stated, she looked like she has received this information before.

"Yes and yes, but I must also protect Earth. It's my job." I stated.

"Now Twilight, I'm trusting you, don't tell anypony what or who I am." I told her, a dead serious look in my sapphire blue eyes.

"Sure, just tell me, do you have something important for the princess? Does she know about you?" she asked, a sense of dread washed over her.

"Yes I do, and no she doesn't." I answered calmly. She seemed happy with that answer but quickly realized something.

"Wait, you came from Earth?" She asked calmly.

"I'm from Earth, yes." I told her and she remained calm, I was more surprised when she revealed the fact, SHE ALREADY KNEW, about Earth.

"Does a human become a pony more often than I think? I thought it would be a little more surprising." I stated. It really should have been more shocking.

"My friend Dan is from Earth" she stated.

"Dan? Who's he?" I asked, not knowing a Dan from back on Earth.

She understood that I didn't know him, "You'll meet him with the others tomorrow, he'll explain. She suddenly thought of something, "Wait, how did you get here if the princess didn't bring you, like she did with Dan?"

That was a really good question; my only answer was "I don't know."

She sighed, "Well figure it out later."

After she said that, the window flew open, and in flew a bird that I was extremely tired of seeing now. "What do you want?" I asked the phoenix.

The phoenix opened his beak, "You promised not to tell anypony." he said.

Twilight cut in, "A TALKING PHEONIX!? Fluttershy would LOVE to meet you. How did you learn to speak? This day keeps getting crazier and crazier."

Before she started speaking again I said, "Twilight calm down." She was bouncing up and down excitedly. "Phoenix, I had to tell her, she would have found out sooner or later, she's too smart. Besides, I'm saving the important stuff for the princess, and I had a feeling this was supposed to happen." I whispered the last part to the phoenix. It was all true. The phoenix stared.

"I see you made your first new friend, that's good. I came by to give you these." Two fires started, and when they disappeared, a bag of coins (bits) and a violin exactly like the one at the store, were in front of me. I stared at the violin, "Why" was my only question, but Twilight had more questions than that.

"How did he do that? Phoenix's can't perform magic, can they? What's the violin for?" I had to stop her before she fainted from overexertion.

The phoenix responded, once Twilight calmed down, "It is a way for you to express your feelings through something you love. Use it to make yourself stronger." He flew off again, leaving me with a lot of explaining to do.

Twilight spoke up, "You love the violin?" seeming like she was curious.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, along with everything about the phoenix." I promised.

"Ok, and maybe use those bits for some saddlebags, it seems like a lot to carry." She advised before heading off to bed.

"Ok, night Twilight." I said as she started heading to bed.

"Night Blade." She said using my fake name.

"Why did she call me by my fake name?" I wondered.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Luna? Luna!" a female alicorn called.

"Yes sister." Luna answered.

The female alicorn stared at the setting sun, "I felt a great good and a great darkness arrive in Equestria twelve months ago." she said seeming confused.

"Why tell me now sister?" Luna asked worried.

"Because it has just entered Ponyville." the female alicorn stated. She could hear a loud "Gasp." come from her sister, Luna.

Luna spoke up, "What shall we do sister? Are the elements in danger?" She slightly panicked.

Luna's sister, Celestia, said "Allow me." "GUARD!" she yelled. Right away a guard pegasi burst in.

"Princess Celestia, what do you need?" the guard asked, kneeling behind the princesses.

"Go tell Blazing Dawn and Lunar Eclipse that they will be staying here for the night, and send some of the Red Hooves to protect the elements of harmony." Celestia ordered, not looking away from the sunset.

"Yes, your highness." the guard quickly left to go tell the two alicorn princes of Celestia's wish, and tell the Red Hooves of their newest assignment.

"Sister, you really think Lunar Eclipse and Blazing Dawn are in danger if they go back to Ponyville?" Luna asked.

Celestial could only respond, "I'm not quite sure, but we better not chance it."

Little did the princesses know that the two great sources of power were coming from the same pony. Even though they were the high-ruler alicorns of Equestria, there were even things they did not know about.

Celestia and Luna are sister alicorns that once ruled all of Equestria. They caused each day and night to come. Celestia's cutie mark was the sun, which she made rise every day, and Luna's cutie mark was the moon, which rose every night. They no longer ruled over Equestria themselves; a hierarchy of six ponies helps them now. Though, Celestia still has complete command of the Red Hooves, and some control over the royal guard.

The Red Hooves were Celestia's personal task force. They were among the strongest of pegasi in Equestria, all bearing the same cutie mark, a red hoof.

The hierarchy consisted of six ponies, two of each breed. Of each breed, one was a stallion, the other, a mare. The hierarchy made all of the decisions for Equestria, with help from the princesses, making more and more industrialized cities. Machines took over pony-power, though life was still livable.

The only things that remained more powerful than the princesses or the hierarchy were the elements of harmony, loyalty, laughter, generosity, honesty, kindness, magic, and love.

"We should send somepony else to the border, to Appleloosa. We already sent Ace to Dodge Junction; we need to protect our main food supply." Luna suggested.

"No, every time we send a troop to the border, they go missing; we should focus on protecting the ponies of Equestria." Celestia said, making her point very clear.

They heard doors open behind them, and two sets of hoof steps could be heard."Princesses, why are we staying, Rainbow Dash will get worried if we don't leave soon." A black alicorn said.

"Do not worry, Lunar Eclipse, we will send a letter to Rainbow Dash explaining where you will be." Luna said. Lunar Eclipse was a tall, sleek, black, stallion alicorn with a bright red mane and tail, his cutie mark was a hammer, represent judgment.

"All right Princess Luna, but why are we staying?" Lunar said, growing impatient.

Celestia was the one to speak this time, "I sense two great powers in Ponyville, one is good, and one is evil. We will send the Red Hooves to protect the elements of harmony, and I request you stay here, where it's safest."

"An evil presence is in Ponyville? What is it?" Blazing Dawn asked. "Is my mom going to be alright?" Blazing Dawn, the son of Rainbow Dash and Blue (Ace) Bass, is the youngest alicorn in Equestria. His cutie mark is elemental symbol for fire, in the middle of a large golden circle.

Celestia, unsure of what to say, said "I do not know. We do not know which power is greater."She paused, "Please allow me to think." she said softly.

Luna, Lunar, and Blaze all left Celestia with her thoughts. When they were all gone Celestia began to talk to herself, "Strange these powers feel the same, though they are complete opposites." She suddenly felt the darkness grow weaker. "What was that, I must know what is happening, I will send a letter first thing tomorrow." She stated.

She looked towards Ponyville, noticing a phoenix flying her way. It came closer and closer, until it landed on her balcony."Hello princess." the phoenix said.

"You talk?" the princess said surprised.

"Yes, and I'll tell you that the power you feel is going to be the savior of Equestria." it said before it flew off again."WAIT!" Celestia yelled, but the phoenix was already out of sight."_I wonder who holds this power", _she thought_._

**Twilight has found out, what does that mean for "Blade".**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

**If you still don't understand, my OC's powers rely upon his mood/emotions. And he will not have full control of all the elements, just space and time.**

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I kept thinking about the violin, the one the phoenix gave me. It brought up some bad memories, ones I wished I could forget. Those memories were permanently burned into my mind. It was four in the morning; the lights were on in the guest room of Twilight's home, where I was staying. I was staring at the violin, remembering how I came to love its beautiful sound. Even though it brought sadness every time I looked at it, it gave me peace when I played. It gave me a chance to release the emotions that built up.

After thirty minutes, I stood up, deciding to go for a walk. I don't know why I went walking, but I felt driven to. I walked down the streets; nopony was out, only me. As I looked around I saw some familiar buildings, including the fortunetellers shop. I still felt weird around it, but paid no attention to it.

I had been walking around for hours; it was close to seven-thirty now, when everypony came out at once. I remembered that I was meeting Twilight's friends that day, as well as promising to tell her that story. I started to head back, knowing Twilight might flip if she saw I was gone.

When I got back to the library, I heard two voices, one of which was obviously Twilight's, and the other one was a mystery. "Well, it has been good talking to you Twilight, hope your friend comes back soon." The mystery voice said. "Me too." I heard Twilight said.

I decided to walk in, finding Twilight talking to a grayish-blue, blond-maned, cross-eyed Pegasus with bubbles for her cutie mark, "Hey Twilight, who's this?" I asked.

"The pegasus introduced herself, "Hi I'm Ditzy Doo, but everypony calls me Derpy, I'm the mailmare around here, I just came to deliver this package to Twilight." Her eyes were crossed during her introduction, "I found her worrying about you when I got here, but now I see you're ok. Bye now." She flew off before I could introduce myself, or say anything for that matter, leaving me with a furious purple unicorn.

"Where were you?" She asked annoyed.

"Good morning to you to sunshine." I said humorlessly.

"Not funny." She said, still glaring at me.

"Fine, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a short walk. I'm sorry if I made you worry." She blushed, slightly embarrassed because I overheard her.

It was silent, Twilight was first to speak. "Alright. So you love the violin? You promised you would tell me." I nodded in agreement. I spent the next fifteen minutes explaining why I play the violin and why it brings up bad memories. "So, on Earth you had a crush on somepony who was an excellent violinist? And you were abandoned by her, along with all your other friends, but the sound of a violin still calms you?" She summarized my story in less than a fraction of the time, though she was cofused.

"Yes. It's complicated, I guess it just makes me feel better, but it's not just the violin, I also like the cello." I answered her.

Then she asked a really unusual question, "Would you mind playing something?"

I didn't want to recall those memories of learning what caused me to lose her, right then, but I couldn't say no.

"Maybe later, but don't we need to go meet your friends?" I asked. She stared at me before starting to panic.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" she panicked. "We're late."

"_She is __**really**__ punctual, isn't she." _I thought to myself.

We were going to Apple Acre farm to meet her friends, some of them anyway. It was supposedly not too far from there. I was back in my disguise, so as to keep my identity a secret. On the way to the farm, I asked "So Twilight, what are your friends like?"

"Well, my friends are all not like me or each other, though we all share a special bond. I'll tell you once we get there." She stated. It sounded a lot like how me and my friends on Earth were, but I wondered about that special bond.

When we finally got to the barn, I noticed eleven ponies there, six of which were pegasi who bore a red hoof cutie mark. One of the six, Red Hooves they were called, came over and spoke to me and Twilight, he had a Scottish accent.

"Well, hello there Miss Sparkle, who be the lad with ya?" the Scottish pegasus said.

"This is my friend Blade. Blade, this is Blue Arrow, captain of the Red Hooves." Twilight introduced. Blue Arrow was a gruff pegasus, always tried to look tuff. He coat was a dark blue, and his mane was a red with a white strip, his eyes were also red. His cutie mark was, of course, a red hoof.

"Good to meet ya lad, ya must be a good swordspony, judging by yer cutie mark." Blue Arrow said.

"You could say that." I teased. "Good to meet you too."

As soon as I finished, Twilight asked, "What are you and five of your troops doing here? Of course Papyrus lives here, but what about the rest of you?" she asked.

"The princess wants us to protect ya lasses." Blue Arrow explained. "We don't' know from what though." He said puzzled.

"Might be the dark power she wrote about. She said that it's somewhere in the town. "Twilight explained.

Right then, I grew dizzy. I felt that way before, when I had a vision, but I've never passed out before. "Twi…" was all I could say before I was out cold.

This vision was new, showing me the five mares in front of me, as well as Twilight. What else was different was that I could listen to the voices as well as see the ponies. These ponies looked younger though, like I was looking into the past.

Twilight was out front speaking to a tall, dark alicorn mare. "Nightmare Moon. You think you could destroy the elements of harmony? Well, guess again. Applejack represents the element of honesty, Pinkie Pie represents the element of laughter, Rarity represents the element of generosity, Fluttershy represents the element of kindness, Rainbow Dash represents the element of loyalty, and I represent the last element, magic." Twilight said. The vision then changed, showing Rainbow Dash and a blue pegasus, Rainbow spoke "Ace." They kissed and everyone gasped, "The seventh element, love." The vision ended.

When I woke up, Twilight, Blue Arrow, and everypony else was around me.

"What in Celestia's name happened to ya, lad?" Blue Arrow asked.

I ignored his question, and stared at the six mares in the room.

"You're the elements of harmony? Applejack being honesty, Pinkie is laughter, Rarity is generosity, Fluttershy being kindness, Rainbow being loyalty as well as love with Ace, and Twilight is magic." I looked at each one in turn.

"How did you know that?" Twilight asked, "I didn't mention the elements to you."

It was time to explain again, this time to all of the elements. "Alright, I obviously can't keep anything secret, so I will just tell you. I had a vision."

"A… vision?" Twilight asked curiously, "You didn't mention visions before now. Why were you hiding that from me?"

"I did it to protect you, these visions I have, they aren't good for anypony but me to know. It's why I need to see the princess." I explained. "I'll need to reveal my true identity to you all if you're going to trust me, just promise me not to talk about it to ANYPONY." I said, too serious for any to take jokingly, except Pinkie, who was bouncing off the walls.

"We, promise." They all said.

I began to bend light around me, causing gasps from all but Twilight, before I heard somepony scream.

"STOP!" the somepony yelled. I looked up and it was that irritating phoenix again.

"NO, they need to know." I argued.

"I can tolerate one pony but TWELVE? That's too many." The bird said.

I was about to speak, when Fluttershy dashed forward. She was a little yellowp mare, with a pink mane and tail, she had crystal blue eyes, her cutie mark was three butterflies, and as her name suggests, she's was very shy, except when an animal is involved.

"OH MY, A TALKING PHOENIX!" she said excitedly. "How did you learn to talk?"

"I can talk because I am his guide." He said pointing a wing to me.

"Guide, HA! When I was in the forest, you didn't guide me anywhere." I said laughing.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" he said. "That's beside the point, I cannot allow you to do this." It said.

"You can't stop me." I said, bending the light around me once more. I revealed my horn and sapphires, getting gasps from everypony in the room, except Twilight, again.

The phoenix flew away, saying "If you're not going to listen, I will leave you alone. But we will meet again someday." He disappeared once more, that was the last time I saw him.

"Good, he's gone, now I will get some peace." I said, but everypony still had all eyes on me.

"An alicorn. YOU ARE AN ALICORN?" Blue Arrow said, just as surprised as everypony else.

"Don't worry I had the same reaction." Twilight said.

Once everyone calmed down Rainbow said "I thought Lunar, Blaze, and the princesses were the only alicorns left." Rainbow was also a pegasus mare, with a rainbow mane and tail, her cutie mark was a rainbow colored lightning bolt, coming from a storm cloud. Her magenta eyes were just so relaxing.

"Nope, I'm an alicorn too." I said mockingly.

Twilight spoke next, "That reminds me, where are Lunar, Blaze, and Ace?"

"Lunar and Blaze stayed at the castle last night, upon the princesses' request." Papyrus said. Papyrus was one of the red hooves, as well as Applejacks husband, he was red and had a brown mane and tail, he also ad yellow eyes. He had a full grown beard to match. His red hoof cutie mark was a darker shade of red than the rest of his fur. He was much calmer than his captain.

"And Ace is in Dodge Junction." Rainbow added.

"Alright." She said before turning to me "Blade, you'll meet them later." Twilight said.

Soon Rarity yelled, "Oh darling, the sapphires that horn and your wings have look absolutely marvelous on you. They match your eyes perfectly. They are nothing like anypony's ever seen, how are they like that?" Rarity was a white unicorn mare obsessed with fashion. Her mane and tail were a dark purple, she had three diamonds for her cutie mark. Her eyes as

"They just are." I explained.

"Well, they look fabulous." She said.

"Thanks?" I said. I didn't get fashion at all.

"Ya'll must be a mighty important pony if ya's an alicorn." An orange earth pony said.

"Yep, you're right Applejack." I said. Applejack had a blond mane and tail, both in ponytails, her cutie mark was three apples, and she wore a brown cowboy hat.

"So what's your cutie mark mean?" she asked.

"Well, see those symbols on the inside, they represent space and time, while the eight on the outside represent the natural elements." I explained.

Pinkie Pie couldn't contain herself any longer, "WE HAVE TO HAVE A WELCOME PARTY!" she yelled. "Give me a few hours to plan." I had to stop her.

"PINKIE! No party, I have too much to do, everything is riding on my shoulders." I screamed, so Pinkie could hear me.

"Oki doki loki." She said, still as bubbly as always.

It was close to noon, so I decided to leave. "I need to go take care of some stuff, bye, everypony."

"Bye." they all said in unison.

I first headed to town to buy some saddlebags, which the storeowner was generous enough to sell them to me for half price, some new pony discount, or something. Once I got the saddlebags, I headed for Twilight's home.

On the way, I bumped into an odd pony. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." I apologized.

"No need to be sorry guardian, you have much on your mind, you know what's coming, but it's quite hard to find." The strange pony said.

"How do you know about me? Who are you?" I asked.

"They call me Zecora, a zebra, and potions expert." Zecora said. "Don't worry, your secrets, I will not exert."

"Alright." I said.

I continued on my way to Twilight's place, thinking about Zecora, _How did she know me, and how did she know about the visions? _I kept thinking.

Once I got to Twilight's library, I went straight to guest bedroom, put my bags down and thought, "_Those ponies are a lot like my friends on Earth, I mean my former friends"._ I felt the rage build up inside of me, the darkness grow stronger. I needed to calm down, I then remembered what the phoenix said; "_it is a way for you to express your feelings through something you love. Use it to make yourself stronger." _It is true the violin calms me, so I decided to play a little.

**Meanwhile**

Twilight was walking home, going to see what Blade was up to. Along the way she ran into her assistant, Spike, who was carrying a letter, "Spike, is that a letter from the princess?" she asked.

The little dragon said"Yes."

"Let me see that." She took the letter, and began to read. Once finished, she yelled, "I need to tell Blade!"

She ran home, sprinting all the way. Breathing hard the yelled, "BLADE! WE NEED TO TALK!" but she stopped when she heard music.

She went to the guest room and saw Blade, playing his violin. He was singing.

(Back to Blade now)

( watch?v=OY8_F6ll0S8 for music)

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you (2X)

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you (2X)

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you (2X)

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

When the song was over she heard me talking, "Thanks a lot guys, why did you have to be so cruel, just because I'm different." I said sad.

"Blade?" Twilight said sincerely.

He looked up, "Oh hi Twilight, what's up?" he asked.

"That... was beautiful. You're a good musician." She complimented.

"Thanks, that means a lot; it's just, you and your friends remind me of me and my friends on Earth. Although, your friendship, it has lasted much longer than mine on Earth did. Your friends didn't leave you alone." I stated, sad.

"But you're not alone anymore." She said, calming me little. Reflecting on the past always made me feel alone.

Twilight then changed the subject, due to my odd silence, "Anyways, I came to talk. The princess sent me a letter, saying there was a dark force growing stronger in Ponyville. But she also stated a good force was growing stronger too. She asked me and my friends to keep an eye out, so I came here to tell you." She explained.

"Thanks a lot Twilight, I can do that. But I wonder what these powers are." I stated. She blushed a little bit as I said her name.

"Oh it's nothing." She said awkwardly. I could tell something was up with her.

"Well, I'm heading to Canterlot to see the princess tomorrow." I said, wanting to get rid of the awkwardness. Just then, there was a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Twilight, its Lunar. I need to speak with you." The pony said.

Twilight obviously knew Lunar, so she looked at me, speaking so quietly only I could hear her. "You need to tell Lunar who you are." She said.

"Alright, I'll trust you." I responded.

"Ok, come in." she called to Lunar.

When he walked in, he said "Twilight, I sense a strong presence in here. Is anypony with you?" he asked. That's when he saw me. "Who's this?" he pointed at me with his hoof.

"That's Blade, he has something you should know about." Twilight said.

"He is quite powerful, for a pegasus. Strange, I can't see into his mind. Where did you find him?" Lunar said puzzled.

The light around Blade grew bright, then dimmed, revealing his true form to Lunar.

"He is an alicorn. I should have known, with him being so powerful. But why is his horn sapphire and his wings containing two more?" Everypony thought the sapphires were strange.

I decided to speak up, "To answer your question about where I met Twilight. I met her my first day in town, but I'm not from Equestria, I came from Earth. And Blade is my fake name, I only use it in town, but Twilight and the other elements of harmony, as well as Blue Arrow's troops know me as Steel Stream. I am the guardian of time and space." I continued about how I got there, the princess not knowing about me, the visions, and everything else. I didn't explain what the visions were about, the phoenix, and Zecora. He seemed to understand all I told him.

"So you play a vital role in both worlds. I understand why you want to stay hidden." He said. "As for the princess, she can sense your power, but she doesn't who you are." Lunar explained to me. "But I don't understand what these visions are. Why are you keeping those hidden?"

"It's too much for anypony but me to know. All I can do is become stronger and learn all of my abilities." I said.

"Then Blazing Dawn and I will help you train. The two of us are quite gifted in combat." Lunar said. "And, allow us to fight alongside you, the three of us will be near unstoppable." Lunar said.

"Thanks." I told him. "If I'm going to save Equestria, then I need to be ready for anything."

"Agreed, now come with me." He said.

I followed him to a house made of clouds; the clouds were spilling rainbows to the grounds below. Lunar made his way inside, motioning me to follow.

"Blaze." he called. "I want you to meet Blade."

I was wondering whose house this was. I asked him, "Lunar is this your house?"

He chuckled, "No, this is Rainbow Dash's house, I live here to protect Blaze, her son."

"Ok, I was just wondering" I said.

Just then a dark blue alicorn, with a blond mane and tail, came into the room. "Who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Blade, and I'm guessing your Blazing Dawn." I introduced. He seemed confused.

"Lunar, who's this?" He said confused.

Lunar explained the whole thing to him, who I was, my role as guardian, and that I didn't know how to use all my powers.

"You don't understand how your powers work, really?" he asked, obviously trying to hide a chuckle. He didn't know about Earth, and that I was only new to magic.

"I only understand a few of them, but I do know that I need you and Lunar to help me fulfill my destiny." I explained.

"Alright, let's start." Blaze said.

"No questions?" I asked.

"Not really, you need to learn about all of your powers so you can protect Equestria. What's not to understand?" he said.

After a night of training, showing Lunar and Blaze the little control I had, I went to get my things. I was about to go and meet the princesses, I had to be ready.

**Going to meet the princess, I'm so nervous, and what's with Twilight.**

**the song is Just Like You by Three Day's Grace.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The CMC and Canterlot

**My character gets into some big trouble in this chapter.**

A week had gone by since my arrival in Ponyville. Little has happened, and I had been exploring town. At night I would go out for walks and play my violin, which helped me discover some of my powers.

Morning had arrived, and I was outside Rainbow Dash's house with Lunar, waiting on Blaze.

"Blaze!" Lunar called. "We must get going."

"On my way!" he called back. He finally came down, Rainbow Dash right behind him.

"Be careful." She told Blaze, which made him blush.

"Mom!" he glared. "I will. You don't need to remind me."

Lunar and me just stood there and watched as Blazing Dawn and Rainbow Dash finished saying goodbye. She then turned towards us.

"You two watch out as well. We don't know what's in store." She said.

_"That's what you think, but I know the truth." _I thought. We said our farewells and flew to town.

"Let me say bye to Apple Bloom, and my other friends." Blaze said "They should be at the farm."

"Let's go." I said.

We flew towards the farm; only seeing Applejack and Papyrus upon arrival.

"Where is everypony else?" Blaze asked.

Applejack said, "Well Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle took the foals for a picnic in the orchard. And Big Mac is in town, selling apples."

"Thanks." Blaze said before flying of over the orchard.

"WAIT!" Lunar and I yelled, and flew off after him.

I kept getting the strange feeling of being followed, similar to the one near the fortunetellers shop. I looked around, but nopony was there. Though, the feeling still lingered.

"Guys," I whispered, "I've got a strange feeling."

"What is it?" Blade asked.

"I don't know, but it feels as if we're being followed." I responded.

"Then we best be careful," Lunar said, "but why have you not had any visions?"

"They come and go at random, but I've never been wrong listening to my gut." I said, just then another vision happened. I was at the farm, following two black pony-like creatures, which had blue eyes, fangs, and looked evil. Suddenly, blazes were all around me, I could hear guards approaching, the readying of muskets. I turned and flew away, but before I could get away, a loud BANG rang through the air, and I fell. The vision ended.

"Guys, we need to leave, NOW!" I said.

"Then we need to find my friends fast." Blaze said.

We spent ten minutes, heading into the orchard. "Apple Bloom! Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle!" the three of us called.

"Well Howdy Blaze, Lunar. What brings yall here?" Apple Bloom greeted us. Apple Bloom was Applejack and Big Mac's sister. She was a yellow Earth pony mare with a red mane and tail, her cutie mark was an apple with two wrenches crossed behind it. Like her sister, she wore a cowgirl hat.

"And who's that?" Scoots asked. Scootaloo was an orange pegasus mare, her mane and tail a dark purple. She had an orange storm cloud with a purple lightning bolt for her cutie mark.

"Rarity just went on and on about a stallion that looks just like him, I'm guessing he's Blade." Sweetie Belle said. She was a white unicorn mare with a pink and purple mane and tail. She was Rarity's sister, she resembled her a lot. Her cutie mark was a bell with a musical eighth note in the background.

"That's right, but we'll talk later. Right now we need to get going." I said looking around.

"Why?" Scoots asked.

"We're in danger, a fires going to start." I responded.

"WHAT! Flying Sunstar! Applecrusher! Where are ya!?" Apple bloom yelled.

"We're here aunty Apple Bloom!" they said. Flying Sunstar and Applecrusher were the foals of Applejack and Papyrus, they were both pegasi. Sunstar was orange like his mom with a mane and tail like his dad, while Crusher was the other way around. They both had a red hoof cutie mark, just like their dad.

"We need to go, right now." Apple Bloom said.

"Why?" they asked.

Just then, a fire started, encircling all eight of us. "That's why!" I yelled. We all took off towards the barn to warn Applejack and Papyrus. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom couldn't fly, so Blaze and I had to carry them, Sweetie Belle on my back, and Apple Bloom on Blaze's. I looked back and saw the same two figures as my vision, the black, pony-like creatures.

We warned the others once we got back to the barn, who quickly called the firefighters, the rest of our friends showed up soon after.

"What happened here?" Rarity asked.

Apple Bloom spoke up, "Blade saved our lives. We would've been roasted if he didn't show up."

"Well thank you for saving my sister and her friends." Rarity told me, but I was looking over at Twilight, who was being awfully quiet. She looked at me, but quickly turned away. I was going to go talk to her before I heard a musket being loaded and aimed.

"FREEZE!" a guard yelled, "You are under arrest for setting fire to this farm."

"I didn't start this fire, what makes you think that?" I asked.

"An anonymous source saw you enter the orchard and light the fire." The guard responded.

"But that's impossible, he saved these three, plus mah own foals." Applejack said, pointing to the CMC, then to her foals.

"And he was with me the entire time. I know that he's not guilty." Lunar added.

"I'm sorry, but we must believe the witness, he will be taken to the princesses for judgment tomorrow. For now, he is a convict." the guard explained.

"That's crazy, why would he save us if he caused the fire?" Scoots asked.

"That's just a minor detail. We must take him for judgment." The guard argued.

"Fine, take me away, but you're taking somepony more important than you realize. And I'm sure the princesses will agree." I said.

"You have the right to remain silent." He said.

"Blade, we were going to see the princesses today, and what about training?" Blaze asked.

"It has to wait until tomorrow." I answered. "Don't worry; I know all will go right."

I was chained and lead to the zeppelin for Canterlot, the guards paying me no mercy, they just watched in disgust. I overheard one of them say, "I can't believe those ponies would stand up for a lowlife like him."

They were wrong there was no way I started that fire, but I got to thinking about the vision, "_What if I did?"_

I didn't say much to anypony on the ride, or on the way to the dungeon, it gave me time to think. I thought about the white alicorn, and the promise I made Twi. It made me sad, thinking about not being able to be with my friends again, the only companions I've ever had that didn't leave me, that stood up for me. They knew I was innocent, but I wasn't so sure.

I remained calm, showing no sign of weakness or doubt. I knew the guards would watch for anything that would cause me to seem guilty.

The dungeon was cold and dark, the most depressing place I've ever seen. The walls were magically sealed, and protected from any inside magic. I knew I would see the outside again, that I wouldn't let my friends down. It all relied on the princess.

(**Meanwhile**)

Celestia was on her balcony, staring at a column of smoke coming from Ponyville. "I hope the elements are alright." She said to herself. She heard hoofsteps behind her.

A single guard approached, "Princess Celestia, the Ponyville guards have caught a potential criminal and are bringing him for your judgment." He said.

"Very well, what is he being accused of?" Celestia asked.

"Setting the apple family farm on fire, princess." The guard answered.

"And why have you arrested him, specifically?" She asked.

"He was seen entering the farm, as well as starting the fire. The pony who witnessed him, gave us an accurate description." The guard said.

"Then the odds are not in his favor." The princess said. "You are dismissed; please go get Luna for me."

"Yes, princess." The guard answered, before running to get Luna.

Shortly after the guard left, Luna entered the room, "Yes sister, what is it?" she asked.

"The two great powers are coming to Canterlot; they are approaching as we speak." Celestia said.

"What? Should we tell the guards to increase security?" Luna asked.

"I do not think we have to worry." Celestia responded, she had kept what the phoenix said a secret.

"I'll trust you. Did you hear about Ponyville? The guards caught the criminal, and we have to judge him tomorrow. Justice will be served." Luna said.

"But there is a chance he is innocent, do not judge him so fast Luna." Celestia said.

Luna responded, "You are right sister, I was too quick to judge, it's just that crime doesn't happen too often there."

"Yes, we must pay attention to the little things as well. But we cannot forget about the zebras." Celestia said. "We will deal with this first."

(Back to Blade)

The next day, it was time for me to meet the princess. I was lead from the dungeon to the main hall, where I would be judged. In the hall, all my friends were there to support me, the elements of harmony, their bodyguards, as well as Lunar and Blaze. I looked up to the front and saw seven ponies, the hierarchy, minus Twilight, and two alicorn mares.

"You? You're the princess?" I said staring at Celestia.

"Yes" she said, "and I am the one who is going to judge you. Now let us see what's in your memories."

I felt her try to get into my memories, trying to find the truth, but I wouldn't allow it.

"His mind is like a prison, keeping his memories in, and me out." She said.

"I can't allow you to see my memories. I know much that no other pony should know." I said.

"He is obviously guilty." A brown earth pony, Filthy Rich was his name, said. Filthy was the stallion earth pony representative.

"Ya need to shut up, Filthy." Applejack stated, "He saved mah sister, mah foals, as well as two of their friends, and ya have the nerve to say he's guilty?"

"Well, the guards say somepony saw him start the fire. That proves he's guilty." Filthy stated.

"Princess, do not believe this, Blade was with me the entire time." Lunar said.

"He is not allowing me to read his memories; I don't know what to do." Celestia said.

"It appears I have no choice." I said. "Princess, if you would get everyone but you and my friends to leave, I will reveal all."

"Agreed, Everypony except Luna and Blade's friends are dismissed." Celestia said.

Everypony left, leaving only the princesses, the elements of harmony, Lunar, Blaze, and me. I used my powers to break my chains, and I bent the light around me, revealing my true form to the two alicorn mares. "Princesses, Blade is only my fake name, my real name is Steel Stream." I said.

"I knew you were the two great powers of good and evil, I could sense it as soon as you walked in the room. You are the one who will save us, the one the phoenix told me about." Celestia said "it only makes sense you're an alicorn."

"I will reveal what secrets I hold, but you must not speak about this to anypony, other than the ones in this room." I said.

"We promise." The princesses agreed.

I felt strange, like when I had a vision but more powerful. I spread my wings, almost instinctively, and opened my eyes, which were shining a bright blue light. Everpony in the room saw my memories, my first year in Equestria, the phoenix's advice, the ruins, everything. They all watched as my entire memory of Equestria flashed before their eyes. When the memory of what I saw when flying away from the fire appeared, Celestia glared at the two figures.

"Changelings." She said.

"What are changelings?" I asked.

"They are creatures that can change into the form of anypony they choose. They feed off love, and can best almost anypony in magic. They are led by the evil Queen Chrysalis; she almost took over Equestria the last time she showed up." Twilight explained.

"They must have started the fire." Blazing Dawn said.

As this was going on I had a new vision, one of Blaze, Lunar, and me in a wasteland. Unfortunately, the others saw it too.

"Blade what's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The vision ended and all returned to normal. I could only answer, "That was what I was trying to keep hidden."

"But what was it?" Lunar asked.

"That was Ponyville." I said.

"That's impossible" Blaze said, "It was just a bunch of nothing."

"I believe that I'm supposed to prevent that from happening." I said.

"So the end of the world is coming." Celestia said, worry in her voice.

"I knew this would happen, I didn't want to worry anypony." I said. "I am going to protect this land and all who live in it, so that future won't happen. I swear."

"I'll speak with you later." Celestia said.

"Lunar, will you please go get everypony?" Luna asked.

"Of course, Luna?" Lunar said, going to get the others.

I changed back into a regular pegasus, to keep the secrets that only the ponies that were present knew. Once all ponies were inside, Filthy said, "I hope you've made your decision princess."

"I have. I find Blade here, innocent of all charges, and I am appointing him as royal bodyguard." Celestia announced.

Filthy was outraged, "First you expect me to believe the Legendary Ace has returned, and now you want me to allow this cretin to be your guard!"

"Yes." Celestia said calmly, before turning to me.

"Blade, go into town and meet with the guard captain, he will return your belongings and make your new position official. Also I want you to meet with Blaze and Lunar for training each day." She told me.

"But how will he protect you and Luna!?" Filthy yelled.

"I have a sixth sense for danger; I'll be here to protect them when I am needed." I answered.

Everyone but the princesses and the hierarchy left, obviously arguing, Filthy was still angry at me, so I headed into town.

Walking through Canterlot was great, all the different ponies, mostly unicorns, going to movies, clubs, restaurants, and concerts. They were doing everything as if nothing could go wrong. I wished I could do the same but I had to focus on stopping the end.

As I approached the barracks, I noticed two figures on top of one of the towers, these weren't changelings, but they didn't look like normal ponies either. The figures left, barely getting out of sight before an explosion sent chunks of rock falling towards the ground below. Most ponies ran at the sound of the explosion, but one mare was frozen with fear, directly under the falling rocks. "Look out!" I yelled, flying towards her. We were buried under the rocks, but I didn't feel any pain, my body had become as strong as steel, to shield the scared unicorn from the debris.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y...Yes." She stuttered, "You saved me, thank you…"

"Blade," I said, "call me Blade."

"Well thank you Blade, my name is Fleur de Lis, but you can call me Fleur." She said. She was a white unicorn, her mane and tail were a light pink. Her cutie mark was three Fleur de Lis.

We stayed quiet for what seemed like hours, I was holding the pile of rocks, keeping them from crushing us. I couldn't use any more magic to get us out of there, and Fleur was still scared. I heard rocks moving, I saw a light from through the cracks, I called out, "HAY, WHERE IN HERE!" It took a few minutes for the pile of rocks to be cleared, saving me and Fleur. I saw guards, and Canterlot citizens gathered around, watching as Fleur and I walked out of the rubble. I saw Lunar, Blaze, and all my other friends walking towards me.

"Ya just can't stop savin lives, can ya?" Applejack asked, jokingly.

"I know right?" I responded.

Dash and Blaze came up to speak with me. Dash said, "That was AWESOME! We were flying by when the explosion happened."

"And we saw you fly to save that unicorn." Blaze added.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Hay yeah." They said together.

Lunar walked up next to me, once Dash and Blaze left, "You were born a hero, weren't you?" he asked.

"It was just instincts." I responded.

Each one of my friends, except Twi, came and spoke to me, saying they were in town and ran when they heard the explosion.

Fleur came up to talk to me; she had some questions, which I answered to the best of my ability, without revealing too much. We became friends, she asked me to accompany her for tea, where we had talked and got to know each other better. When she left, I noticed Twilight running towards me.

"Thank Celestia you're alright." She said.

"Were you worried?" I asked, teasing her.

"N…No." she stuttered. A blush wiped her face.

"Yeah… not worried at all." I said.

"Anyways, I was just talking to one of my old friends; he was second in command when my brother was captain of the guard." Twilight said.

A strange unicorn came up behind Twilight. "Hello, I'm Shield, current captain of the guard." He said. Shield was a silver stallion, his mane and tail two shades of light blue. He had a shield as his cutie mark. "And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Blade." I said

"I saw what you did, you were real brave, and to hold up all those rocks, you must be incredibly strong. Did you see who set this off?" He said.

"I did see two figures fly off towards the east." I said.

"Thanks, I'll send some guards to chase them. And it is nice to meet you, Blade" Shield said.

"Nice to meet you too, Shield." I said, before turning to Twilight. "So Twilight, what happened to your brother?" After I said that I realized that I probably shouldn't have. She answered me sounding incredibly sad.

"Shining Armor, my brother died five years ago when Ponyville was attacked by and evil energy that possessed ponies." She said before turning away. I could tell she still missed him.

Shield intervened, "Shining Armor told me to stay here, to keep Canterlot safe, but I wish I had gone with him, he was my best friend." He sounded sad as well.

"Did you go to his funeral?" I asked.

"No, I had to go to Manehatten to handle some of Equestria's most wanted. I missed the service, and I didn't get to say goodbye. I wish I could have seen him one last time though." He said.

"Anyways, Princess Celestia told me to come see you to get my belongings. And she wants me to become the royal bodyguard of her and Luna." I said.

"Weren't you arrested yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes I was, but the princess found me innocent and asked me to be her and Luna's bodyguard." I explained.

"OK, then I'll just make that official, and return your stuff. And welcome to the guard, based on what you just did, you are going to be just fine." Shield said. "Are you going to be staying in the castle?"

"_That's a good question, where will I stay?" _I thought. "No clue." I said.

Just then a pegasus guard flew down. "Captain, the princess wishes to inform you that Blade will be staying in Ponyville, and will be here during the day." He said.

"That clears things up." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow Shield."

"You too, Blade." He said trotting away. Twilight came up to me, looking much calmer now.

"You can stay with me." She offered.

"Alright." I said. I turned and saw Shield bringing me all of my belongings. I turned to Twilight, "I guessed I was staying in Canterlot." I said.

"Yeah." She replied, "I was too."

It was getting late and we decided to head back to Ponyville, along with everypony else.

**Dodged a bullet there, but now everypony knows, and now I'm the princesses bodyguard, hope I don't screw up.**

**Please tell me if you like this story. it will encourage me to keep writing.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble

**This chapter is mostly storybuilding and meeting characters, not much else.**

The ride back to Ponyville was much shorter than one to Canterlot. I had my friends to talk to, as well as a chance to look at the scenery. I saw Applejack and Papyrus staring at the remains of their once lively farm.

"Where are you guys going to stay?" I asked them.

"Well, the house ain't too badly damaged, Big Macintosh n' Apple Bloom might be done fixin it. I reckon we can sleep at home tonight." Applejack said.

"And what about your orchard, do you want help replanting it?" I offered.

"Nah, I'll just ask mah cousin Braeburn send over some trees." She said, sounding so calm. "Ah just don't know why changelings started the fire in da first place."

"Me neither." I said, puzzled.

The rest of the ride was quiet, for me at least. _"Why did those changelings start the fire, and who were those ponies I saw set off the explosion?"_ I thought to myself.

The zeppelin landed and all my friends left to go do their own thing. I dropped my things off at Twilight's and headed into town. It was time for me to see what was up at the fortunetellers.

"Hello? Anypony here?" I asked once inside.

"Who dare disturb the GREAT and POWERFUL TRIXIE!?" a blue unicorn yelled. I couldn't see her features real well, due to a ridiculous wizards outfit.

"I came for answers." I stated.

"Oh, it's **you**. Trixie does not deal with criminals." She said obnoxiously. I already couldn't stand her, but something was odd about her, she seemed normal, but her presence felt… dark.

"I know something's going on here." I said.

"And what, pray tell, do you thing is going on?" she asked.

"I saw her appearance shutter. "Why don't you tell me, CHANGELING!" I yelled, tackling the creature to the ground.

It changed in front of me, "Queen Chrysalis knew you were a danger to our plans." It said. "But she had no idea you could tell us from actual ponies.

"Why are you here?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"I was sent to spy on the elements of harmony weeks ago. But I couldn't do that without a disguise, so I captured the self-obsessed unicorn. I've been feeding information to the Queen the entire time." It said before bursting into flames and disappearing.

"Buck!" I yelled, "He got away." I heard muffled noises coming from the back. I went to investigate, revealing a chain bound unicorn, which I quickly freed.

"GET AWAY FROM TRIXIE!" the unicorn yelled. She was a deep shade of blue with a silvery mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon with a wand in front.

I could tell she was delusional and decided it was best to take her to the hospital. Then I would go talk to Twilight.

**(Elsewhere)**

"After only a few measly weeks, HE, shows up and runs, YOU, our only spy on the elements of harmony, out of Ponyville!?" Chrysalis yelled, in a twisted women's voice. "I knew he was powerful when I sensed him a year ago, but to discover he could see our true forms at any time, this is unfortunate."

"It took him a couple of minutes to realize it, Queen Chrysalis." The changeling henchman said.

"Still, this is disastrous! Even with the help of the zebra's, we're doomed!" she yelled. Another changeling came into the room.

"My queen," it said bowing, we have just got word from our Canterlot spy that the two zebra scouts you sent have succeeded in weakening the guard force."

"Excellent." She said.

"But, they have reinforced the guard force around the princesses." It said.

"No matter, we'll crush anypony who gets in our way. Feeding off of the element of love has made me unstoppable." She said.

"It is that pony who ran our spy out of Ponyville." It said, it's voice sounded scared.

Queen Chrysalis outraged, "NO! HE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DEFEAT US!" she yelled.

"What should we do?" both changelings asked.

"We're going to send him a message, by destroying Dodge Junction." She said, beginning to laugh manically.

**(Back in Ponyville)**

After taking Trixie to the hospital, I headed for Twilight's tree.

"Twilight!" I called entering her tree. Nopony answered. "Hello?" I called again.

"In here!" she called, from the other room.

I walked in and saw Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and of course, Twilight. The rest of our friends were absent. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We… have lost contact with Dodge Junction." Twilight said.

"Dear Celestia, were there any survivors?" I asked.

"No, and Dan was in Dodge." Twilight said. "Please don't tell Rainbow Dash."

"I won't, I swear." I promised, "I actually came to tell you that I went to the fortunetellers today."

"Trixie's?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Trixie wasn't running it." I said. "It was a changeling."

"WHAT!" she yelled, "What was it doing there?"

"Spying on you and your friends, it has been for weeks." I told them.

"What did ya do?" Applejack asked.

"I got all the information I could from it before it escaped. After that I took Trixie to the hospital, and then I came here." I explained.

Spike came down, a letter in his hands. "Hey Twi, the princess sent a letter." He said. He looked at me, trying to control himself, before leaving the room.

Twilight took the letter and read it aloud. "Representative Twilight Sparkle, as you may know, we have lost Dodge Junction. Please send Blade at your earliest convenience. I wish to speak with him privately."

"I'm on my way." I said, flying through the door.

The flight was going to be long with the loss of Dodge Junction fresh on my mind. _"I can't believe Ace is gone."_ I thought.

**(Later)**

"Princess, you asked for me?" I asked, not even tired from flying all the way from Ponyville.

"Yes, I need to know all about you, if this situation is to get better." Celestia said.

"Well, I came from Earth just over a year ago." I started.

"You came from Earth?" she said, seeming shocked.

"Yes, but why are you so surprised?" I asked.

"I didn't bring you here." She said.

"I guessed as much." I said.

I continued telling her about everything that had occurred not leaving anything out, except for the visions of her and the elements lying dead. I mostly told her about what powers I already discovered, and the recent events in Ponyville.

Once I was done, Celestia said "I see, you still need much training. But that can wait, after our loss of Dodge Junction and… Ace, we need you to head for Appleoosa." She said.

"But princess, if I leave the changelings could come to end this." I argued.

"But we cannot let the innocent ponies of Equestria die." She retaliated.

I couldn't argue there, all those innocent pony lives, I had to protect them. "I'll go princess."

"Thank you Blade." She said, "But leave after the gala in a couple days, it will give you time to prepare."

"I will." I answered.

I rushed back to Ponyville, after speaking to Shield, to tell my friends of Celestia's wish.

"ONLY TWO DAYS!" Twilight yelled. But what about guarding the princesses?" she asked.

"I already talked to Shield about that. He has it covered." I said. "But I have to train all day tomorrow and the day after that if I'm going to be ready for this."

"It seems like you're going to be quite busy." She said.

"Speaking of witch, I need to go speak with Lunar and Blaze." I said, quickly leaving the Library.

Twilight watched me leave, I saw her mouth something like, "Why can't I just tell you?"

I flew over to Dash's cloud house, where I was greeted by Dash herself. "Are Lunar and Blaze here?" I asked.

"Yeah, come in." she said. Once I was inside she asked "So what brings you here?"

"I need to speak with Lunar and Blaze, we have lots to do in such a small amount of time." I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"_I promised Twi I wouldn't tell her." _I thought. "Royal business, its top secret. Please tell them to meet me in the park." I said.

"Fair enough, I'll do that." She said as I was flying out.

I flew to the park, which was fairly empty, it was getting close to dusk, Luna's moon was just over the horizon. I heard two pairs of wings behind me; I knew they belonged to the other stallion alicorns.

Lunar calmly asked me "Why is it so important that you speak with us?"

"Dodge Junction has fallen, and Ace is lost." I said as calming as I could.

Blaze stared at me. "My dad just got back, and now he's dead?" he asked. I could tell he was hiding his shock and sorrow.

"I don't believe so, not yet at least. Anyways, since Ace is gone for now, the princess wants me to head to Appleoosa." I responded.

"When are you leaving?" Lunar asked me.

"I leave after the gala." I said. "We have little time to train." I said

"Actually, I've noticed you discover your abilities by becoming closer to your friends, not by training." Lunar said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What we mean is that there is little we can actually do to train you." Lunar said.

Blaze followed up Lunar's statement, "Yeah, training makes you physically stronger, but time makes you mentally and emotionally stronger."

"I get it, but I didn't expect you to say that Blaze." I said.

"Say what?" he asked.

"That time makes you emotionally stronger." I responded.

"Why not?" he asked

"Well, I heard from Twi that you were pretty mad when your dad showed up, after fifteen years." I stated.

"Oh... yeah." He said.

"There is nothing we can help you with, other than the final battle, whenever that happens." Lunar said.

"Whenever, that's a funny choice of words." I said. "But I guess you're right, my powers I need to discover on my own, although magic is still fairly new to me."

"Why is that?" Blaze asked.

"Where I'm from, Blaze, magic isn't so reliable. I've always had to do things manually." I responded.

"Understood, there are plants and minerals that cause magic to mess up. You should get Twilight to show you some basics or lend you a book before you go." He said.

"I've got the basics down, it's just the advanced stuff I have problems with, but I'll ask Twilight for some tips." I asked.

"Glad to hear." Blaze said.

I said my goodbyes and turned to leave, but remembered the changeling spy. "While I'm out of town, I want you two to protect our friends." I told them quickly.

"From what?" they asked.

"Just protect them, and don't tell anypony about Ace not being dead, it will raise their hope. I don't want to lie to them, and lose their trust." I said.

"We will, you haven't been wrong yet." Lunar promised.

"_I don't want to fail them, I want to save them."_ I thought.

"Good, I'm heading into town." I said before leaving.

I went home, grabbed my violin and bits, and then began walking to town.

I decided to stop by Rarity's boutique to see what was going on; I would have seen her at Twi's house if there wasn't anything going on. I knocked on the door, "Rarity, what's going on? I didn't see you at Twilight's earlier." I asked.

She opened the door just a crack. "I went earlier, but I must have left before you got there, I'm terribly sorry." She responded.

"It's ok, I just wanted to know what was going on. May I come in and talk." I said.

"NO!" she yelled rapidly, "I'm quite busy right now, I'll meet you later."

"Wait!" I said before she could close the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where do you want to meet?" I asked. I looked inside, trying to catch a glimpse of what she had to get back to. All I could see was a dirty trench coat with what looked like a badge on the table. Luckily Rarity was thinking and didn't notice my curiosity.

"I'll meet you at Twilight's later. Bye." She answered, before closing the door.

"Bye." I said quietly.

I ran towards Twilight's library, only stopping when I heard a cello's sound. I entered the park, finding only one pony there. She was a gray Earth pony, her mane and tail were black and her eyes were a light purple. She had a pink treble cleft for a cutie mark, which made sense, since she was the one playing the cello.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello." She said shyly, her voice containing a subtle British accent.

"My name is Blade." I said. "That was beautiful, what you just played."

"Why, thank you, I'm Octavia by the way." She said.

I went blank, "Octavia?"

"Yes, that's my name." she said. Suddenly she got excited, "You play the violin?!" she asked, noticing the instrument on my back.

"Yes, but I don't usually play classical music." I said. Still blank, _"She has the same name as one of my old friends."_ I thought.

"Then what do you play?" she asked.

"I play lots of different types of music, but I like mixing the violin with dub-step." I said.

"Dub-step? I've never thought a violin could be used for any form of music other than classical!" Octavia exclaimed.

"If you know any DJ's around here, I can show you." I offered.

"My roommate, Vinyl Scratch, is a DJ. I can take you to her club." She said.

"Let's go." I said.

"Absolutely." She said.

"And... um, may I call you Tavi?" I asked. Tavi was the nickname I gave my old friend, Octavia, from Earth. I felt I would call this Octavia Tavi too often.

"Umm… sure?" She said.

We headed towards a club down the street, we went around to the back entrance. Octavia said, knocking. "Hey Vinyl! I have somepony here who wants to meet you. He's a musician, like me." She called.

A white unicorn mare opened the door. She had some kind of sunglasses on, hiding her violet eyes, her blue mane and tail were messy, and her cutie mark was a musical note. "Alright, let's see what you got." She said.

We went into the club, which was closed; it was still late in the afternoon. "Give me a beat Vinyl." I said.

"I'll start when you start." She responded. I started playing. I played for the next fifteen minutes, showing the two musicians the little musical ability I had. When the music died down, Vinyl said, "Wow, you got mad skills with that violin, brony."

"That was excellent." Tavi said, "You are quite gifted. You have opened my eyes all kinds of music."

"Thanks, though music is just a hobby, I use it to handle my feelings." I said.

"Well, you can come play here anytime." Vinyl said.

"I will." I responded. We said our goodbyes, and I went back to the library. I arrived to see Twilight talking to Rarity.

"Hay, I'm back." I said.

Twilight quickly glanced in my direction. "Oh, hi Blade." She said.

I turned to Rarity. "Ok, I know something's going on. You're acting strange." I said.

"Strange? Whatever do you mean?" she asked nervous.

"What I mean is you're hiding something. I saw the coat on your table." I said.

Twilight cut in. "What's the problem with a coat?" she asked confused.

"That's right. What's wrong with me working on a coat?" Rarity asked.

I stated "It's not the coat, but the badge on it."

"Badge?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't get a good look, but it looked like a police badge from Earth." I said.

Rarity stopped trying to hide it "You're right, Dan's Brother and his robot friend were outside my house when I left here."

"Why would you hide that from your friends?" Twilight asked.

"He asked me to, and it's not many ponies know about Earth. He told me he was looking for Dan, if Rainbow Dash met him, both would be hurt." Rarity responded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize; you were protecting your friends feelings. And even though we don't know where Dan is, I don't think he's dead." I said to the designer.

"Thank you. Don't tell anypony else." She said before leaving.

Twilight turned to me, "Why do you think Dan is alive?" she asked.

"I just think so; I don't really have a reason." I said.

"Well, I guess it's good to have hope." She stated, unconvinced Dan was still alive.

The next day went by and nothing major happened, I went to Canterlot, trained in magic with Lunar and Blaze, went back to Ponyville, and got a suit, made by Rarity, for the gala the next evening. The suit was white, with a small blue sapphire in the front; it also had a place to hide my swords under the wing. I would be guarding the princesses as well as attending as a guest.

On the day of the gala, every one of my friends were getting ready for that evening, after their usual daily activities. I spent the day guarding the princesses, and had lunch with Fluer and Shield, I think they really liked each other. And as it would turn out, Fluer is a model and would be going to the gala as well as me and Shield.

I returned to Ponyville, to prepare for that evening and the immediate departure after. I ran into many of my other friends, who were all going to attend the gala, minus Derpy, and Vinyl said fancy parties weren't her thing.

I kept getting a feeling that things would not go as planned. As the gala drew nearer, my worries grew larger.


	6. Chapter 6 At the gala

Guardians chapter 6 "At the gala"

**It's time for the gala, hope everything goes good.**

It was getting ever so closer to sundown; all my friends were dressed up, on their way to the gala. Twilight had somehow gotten a zeppelin to take them to Canterlot. I was already in Canterlot discussing the guard situation with Shield, I had become second in command in the little time I've been a guard.

"You will be guarding the princesses of course, you are their personal guard." Shield said. "But we still have a shortage of abled stallions."

"Don't worry about the regular guards; there will be plenty of Red Hooves at the gala." I said.

"Right, I completely forgot about the Red Hooves guarding the elements." Shield said. "We should be prepared for any form of attack."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll station a guard at every entrance, and several will be patrolling the area." He exclaimed.

"And the two of us will be there to take charge of any action." I said.

"Right, both of us will be there, you with the princesses, and I'll be with the elements." He agreed.

"Sounds good." I said.

We finished the planning and told the guards their positions before getting ready for that evening. Shield asked, "Who are you attending the gala with?"

"Nopony, my main focus is the princesses." I responded. "You?"

"I asked Fleur, thanks for saving her, by the way, I never would have met her if you hadn't been there." He said.

"No problem, I always try to help an innocent pony in need. Did you ever catch those figures I saw?" I said.

"No, they just disappeared." Shield said.

"Then we better be on our hooves." I said.

He agreed, "Right, on our hooves."

We both left to get ready for the evening. We met back at the station and headed for the castle, were we were meet by the princesses.

We both bowed, "Hello princesses." We said together.

"Greetings," Celestia said, "I believe you already set up the guards."

"Yes, princess." We said, still in unison.

"Good, guests will be arriving any second now, take your positions." She said, as gracious as ever.

"Yes, princess." We said.

Shield went to get his date, while I took my position near the princesses. Guests started arriving, each one being greeted by Celestia and Luna. Many famous ponies were there, models, musicians, the rich, athletes, all came. I didn't see Rainbow Dash with the wonderbolts when they arrived, I guessed she was with the rest of the group. The hierarchy, except Twi, all road in one carriage, each one greeted the princesses and me, I swear Filthy shot me a scowl. The musicians who would be playing arrived, Octavia was one of those ponies; she had her ensemble right behind her. She shot me a look like, "I wish you could play with me." I glanced at her only for a second, I had to remain focused.

Shield finally came back with Fluer, stopping to speak with me briefly. "Any suspicious ponies yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, I'll let you know if I see any." I responded.

"Good, I'll be in the main hall." He told me.

"Alright." I responded before he went inside.

A large zeppelin landed in front of the entrance, opening up to reveal my friends.

Celestia greeted them, "Welcome elements, and you as well Lunar, Blaze."

They greeted her back and went inside. "That seems to be all the guests, except princess Cadence." A guard holding a list of all the guests said.

"She does have her foal to tend to. I don't think she'll come." Celestia said.

The princesses headed inside, I followed.

The gala was interesting, not like any party I've been to on Earth. There were ponies standing around talking, and few were on the dance floor, though I believe that was because of Pinkie Pie jumping up and down like she was on a sugar rush. I did notice my other friends too, Fluttershy was in the garden, Rainbow Dash was with the wonderbolts, being one herself, Applejack and Papyrus were by the buffet, Rarity was talking to some models making business deals, and Twilight was talking to Shield. The Red Hooves each stood by one of the elements, watching for any sign of danger. I noticed Blaze and Apple Bloom were having fun, and Lunar was talking to Luna.

I thought all was going well before I sensed a presence, not dark like the changelings, but mystic. I looked around for the source before I heard the sound of a crossbow being fired, the bolt heading right for Celestia. I ran, jumped, and knocked the arrow off course with a slight gust of wind. It stuck into the floor a foot away from Celestia.

I landed, then called out, "SHIELD, THERES BEEN A BREACH IN SECURITY!"

"WHERE?!" he called back.

"THE ROOF!" I yelled.

Several pegasi guards flew up to chase the would-be assassin. I was about to join the chase as well, before I sensed hundreds of the dark presences approaching, one of them much stronger than the rest. _"Changelings!" _I thought.

The guards returned, towing a zebra behind them. Shield ran to where I was, and began interrogating the zebra. "Who sent you? Why?" he asked.

"The queen sent me, as… a DISTRACTION!" the zebra said.

As soon as he finished talking, tons of changelings flooded the room. They herded the guests and guards into a corner, and my friends into another. Only Shield, Lunar, the princesses, and me remained standing, changelings encircling us. A larger changeling entered the circle; I could only guess that was Queen Chrysalis.

She spoke in a warped woman's voice. "That was too easy."

"I can't believe we forget the roof, most of the guards are pegasi." Shield said, regretting our obvious mistake.

"Yeah, we shouldn't overlook that next time." I said, taking a defensive stance.

Lunar and Shield ran to attack Chrysalis, trying to take her down with magic. She just swatted them aside, like they were flies.

"Fools, do they not realize I have become stronger? I have been feeding off of the element of love since its discovery." She stated, before she turned to me.

"What is this? Do I sense feelings not even you comprehend?" she asked. "Oh, this is delicious."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you have feelings you are trying to keep hidden. The only one who can defeat us, and I've just found your only weakness." She hissed. "You love princess Celestia!"

Everypony gasped.

"I… I won't deny it." I said, finally realizing what I felt was true love.

"Well, you failed, I will kill her then kill you." She laughed.

"Don't touch her." I said.

Her horn glowed green; it was being pointed directly at princess Celestia, "What will you do? She already knows I'm too powerful for her to stop." She laughed again.

"I said, DON'T TOUCH HER!" I screamed, lunging at Chrysalis, revealing my true form.

I knocked her back, landing back on my hooves. After landing, I was suddenly attacked by ten or twenty changelings. I pulled out my duel swords, which were hidden under my wings, and began slashing down waves upon waves of changelings. After blocking and killing close to fifty of the creatures, the others were backing away reluctant to attack me.

Queen Chrysalis stared as I killed her subjects, "It will take more than that to beat me, the more you fight for your love, the stronger I get." She exclaimed.

I lunged at her once more, this time she dodged, kicking me in the left wing, breaking it. "You are just as weak as The Legendary Ace." She yelled. "Dodge Junction was under his protection, and he failed."

"I don't believe Ace is weak, I believe YOU ARE! And Dodge fell because of your dirty tricks." I said, charging one more time. She intercepted me this time, knocking me to the ground, causing blood to flow from my mouth and broken wing.

As I was getting up, she pinned me, "Why do you continue to fight?" she asked. "I'm obviously too strong for you to beat. "

"I'm not only fighting for the princess, I'm fighting for my friends, and all the innocent ponies you've murdered." I said.

My eyes, horn, and sapphires started to glow, I began to rise, along with Chrysalis. An orb of white light formed around us. I yelled, in a voice completely unlike my regular one, "_**You are weak Chrysalis. I may be broken, but I will not lose. My cause is pure, while yours is evil. Only one thing is stronger than your darkness, and that would be… my light. Now leave!**__"_ The light encircling us grew brighter and expanded around all of Canterlot.

When I could finally see again, all the changelings were gone. I was still bloody, and my wing was still broken, but I felt good.

I looked around and noticed everypony looking at me. They all started talking at once, I could barely hear things like, "He's an alicorn?", "He saved our lives.", "He defeated Queen Chrysalis.", and finally "He loves Celestia!" I looked at Shield, who was staring at me.

"You're an alicorn? That explains why the princesses are so interested in you." He said. Fleur and Octavia came up to me too.

I said, "Yes, I am an alicorn. I'm sorry I lied to you all, I was trying to remain secret, for your protection."

Fluer spoke, "It's alright, you just save all of our lives, mine for the second time now, I'm grateful."

Octavia just nodded in agreement. "Yes, but that zebra Templar said that Chrysalis sent him. Does that mean she has control of the zebra's too?" she said.

"Yes." I said, before walking away.

Shield ran over to talk to me once again. "I sent two guards up there, we shouldn't have to worry. See you later." He said, running off.

"You too." I responded.

I went over to the princesses, who were staring at me wide-eyed. "Sister, did you hear his voice?" Luna asked.

Celestia nodded, "It was the royal Canterlot voice."

"Royal what?" I asked.

Blaze and Lunar walked up next to me. "The royal Canterlot voice is a gift only alicorns possess. It is when your true power reveals itself, often it represents strength." Lunar stated.

"But, all I did was create a ball of light." I said.

"That ball of light sent the changelings somewhere far away, though I doubt they have been defeated." Celestia said. "And due to your actions of bravery here tonight, I officially name you Steel, Prince of Light."

"I need time to think." I said, walking to a nearby balcony.

The air was cold, it was completely silent, not even the noise from inside could be heard. A full moon shone down on the gardens below. The night felt so good around me.

I heard some hoofsteps behind me. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought you a towel and some gauze. You're hurt." Celestia said.

"I don't mind princess." I said, staring up at Luna's night.

She walked up next to me, helping me tend to my injuries. "How is your wing not hurting you?" she asked.

"A broken wing is nothing compared to a broken heart. I can walk away healed at the end of recovery, but I'll always have the pain of that memory." I said.

"You loved before? Were you loved back?" she asked.

"No, I was abandoned, that's why I came here." I said.

"I see, but Chrysalis mentioned that you loved me, why?" she asked.

I decided I couldn't go on any longer without telling her. "When I first entered Equestria, I had a vision, one of you, lying dead. It was unbearable, seeing you like that, but I believe I stopped that vision from coming true tonight."

"Oh... I see. I also have to tell you something." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When I first met you, I was happy you were there, I felt safer, wanting you to be there when I needed you, even though you were accused of a very serious crime." Celestia said.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know." I said.

"I guess we should go back inside now." She said. "Coming, Blade?"

"Yes, princess." I said.

We walked back inside, I didn't bother with disguising myself, the princess went back Luna, I guess they needed to discuss something important, and I went back to my friends.

Twilight ran over to me, "Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?" I said curiously.

"Do you love the princess?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered. She ran off, crying, and I ran after her, "Twi, why is it such a big deal?" I asked.

"Because… I love you." She said.

I felt incredibly guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you felt that way." I said sincerely.

"You're just saying that." She said sobbing.

I went up next to her and, using my bad wing, comforted her, it hurt slightly, but I realized she was hurting more. "I swear I didn't know, and I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. But can we still be friends?" I said, she started to cry more.

"You don't care about me?" she asked.

"I do care, I love you Twi, just not that way, I'm your friend." I comforted her. I decided it be best to leave her with her thoughts, "I'll leave you alone for now."

"Okay." She wept.

I walked over to my other friends who were all talking about what happened. I walked to the table, obviously upset.

"Darling, what's the matter?" Rarity asked.

"I just found out Twilight loves me." I said.

"And why is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"I don't feel the same way." I responded.

They all seemed to understand. Blue Arrow seemed to be worried, "I better go see how the lass is doing." He said before flying off.

About an hour later a pegasus guard approached, saying the princesses wanted to see me. I went off to find them, spotting them on a balcony far away from everypony else.

I meet the two alicorn mares on the balcony, "Yes princesses?" I asked.

"We don't want you to head to Appleoosa." Celestia said. "You are hurt."

"I get it, you don't want me leaving until I am at my full capability." I said.

"Yes, but we want to know how you performed the royal Canterlot voice, if you truly came from Earth." Luna said.

"I don't know really, I was born on Earth, though it never felt like home. I honestly feel more at home here. But… I don't know if I can stay in Ponyville." I said.

"Why not?" They both asked.

"Because Twilight admitted her feelings for me and I have been staying with her. I don't want to hurt her more than I already have." I explained.

"I see, in that case you are welcome to stay at the castle, you did save our lives." Celestia said.

"Thank you, princess. I'm going to go back to my friends now." I said.

"Alright." Celestia said.

Once I was gone, Luna turned towards her sister. "You love him back don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. He is such a kind, strong, and special pony. His determination to save us was admirable. He risked his life for everypony, not just us, not many other ponies would do that. I feel as if we are one." Celestia answered.

"But he is from Earth, he isn't even a real pony." Luna argued.

"Neither is Dan, and he and Rainbow Dash have a love stronger than any other." Celestia countered. "You can't stop love from growing, sister."

I went back to the place all my friends were. "So what did the princesses want?" Shield asked.

"They want me to stay in Canterlot until I heal, they offered me a room in the castle." I said.

"Great," Said Shield, "We will see each other more often."

"Actually, I'll be guarding the princesses more often now." I said.

"Why?" Fleur asked.

I couldn't believe it, "Because we were just attacked." I said.

"Oh… right, but you can still join us for lunch." Fleur said, optimistically.

"Sure, I'll still have lunch with you." I told her, this seemed to make her happy.

Octavia walked over, "How's your wing Blade?" she asked.

"It's a little sore." I joked, it hurt much more. "Oh, you, Shield, and Fleur should know Blade is a fake name. My real name is Steel Stream." I said. "I had to stay a secret, but that didn't work."

"Okay Steel." Shield said, "Nope, I like Blade better." All my other friends nodded in agreement.

"Is that my nickname now?" I asked. All my friends nodded.

I looked around and noticed Blue Arrow escorting Twilight over to the table.

"Hey Twi, you look better." I said, trying to lighten the mood. She just grunted and turned away from me. "Come on Twi, I'm genuinely sorry." I apologized again.

Blue Arrow sat next to Twilight, "The lass doesn't want to speak to anypony right now." He said.

"_I really made her that mad at me, I mean I ran away because I felt unwanted, but she is rejecting me just because I don't feel the same towards her. At least she still has her other friends."_ I thought.

"Hey Twi, I'll be staying at the castle for a few days, It'll give you some space." I said.

"Good." She said, she was starting to sound like Trixie, just a bit.

"_At least I got her to say one word to me."_ I thought.

The rest of the night went by really fast, I met many of the celebrities, spent time with my friends, got ignored by Twilight, and there were no more attacks. It was a good time, except Twilight ignoring me. Most of the guests left, leaving my friends, and a few remaining ponies. I said good bye to my friends, watching them leave on the zeppelin. I don't know what happened to Shield and Fleur, one moment they were next to me, the next they disappeared. I left the gala and headed for the room the princesses left for me.

I couldn't get any sleep that night, I was worried about something Chrysalis said. _"You are as weak as Ace."_ And that's when it hit me, she knew Ace was alive.

I ran to the princess' room, "PRINCESS!" I yelled.

A sleepy Celestia opened the door, "What is it?" she asked.

"Ace is alive." I said.

She stared at me, "How are you so sure?" she asked.

"Queen Chrysalis said I was as weak **as** Ace, not as weak as Ace **was**, meaning she knows that Ace is alive." I said.

"This is great news, we'll send a search party in the morning." She said.

"No, every time you send guards, they go missing. And we're short-hoofed right now, I don't think we can't risk it." I said. "I think Ace will find his way back."

"I'll trust your judgment, we won't send any guards. Goodnight Blade." She said.

"Goodnight princess." I responded before she closed the door behind her.

I went back to the room the princess let me stay in, about to fall asleep, there was one question I kept asking myself in my head, _"Will Twilight ever forgive me?"_

**Well, I saved the gala, and defeated the changelings for, now, and discovered some of my powers. Even some drama, feelings, and secrets, were revealed.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams

Guardians chapter 7 "Dreams"

**All I will say is this chapter builds on the story later.**

A month had gone by, I had a doctor look at my wing, it was healing slower than expected and I had not left Canterlot the entire time. I was worried about how Twilight was doing and how my other friends were. I had only been able to talk to Shield and Fleur.

It was night time, and I was awake, thinking to myself. _"I should go see Twilight tomorrow; it's been a decent amount of time. It would certainly be nice to go to Ponyville again before heading to the border."_ I thought, before falling asleep.

I had a strange dream that night, one where I was back in Los Angeles, but no one could see me. I saw a familiar figure wonder into the nearby park. It was Ashley, my violinist friend from earth, but she seemed upset. I followed her, phasing through the crowd, into the park. I found her alone, on a park bench, one where my most unpleasant memory originated from.

"I'm sorry Steel, we never meant to make you so upset. All I want is to make it right, but you're gone. Where did you go? Are you even alive? I'm so sorry." She cried.

I was shocked, she was apologizing, but had no idea I was there. "I forgive you, and, I need to thank you. I found out what I was meant to do because of this. I've never been happier." I said, thinking she couldn't hear me.

She looked around, "Hello? Anyone there? Am I hearing things?" she asked.

"_She heard me?" _I thought.

"Hello?" she asked again.

"Can you hear me?" I asked, confused.

"Steel? Are you here? Why can't I see you?" she asked.

I had to answer, "I am not physically there, that's why you can't see me."

"I'm so sorry, we all are. Where have you been?" she said.

"That's much harder to explain, let's just say it's a long story and I'm far away from anyone else right now. And don't talk about this, the others might think you're crazy." I said.

"Right, I won't say a word." She said.

"Hey Ashley!" someone called.

We both turned around and saw the rest of our friends. There was Hunter, the jock of the group, Tavi , the model, Cal, who we called Tech due to him being a genius/computer wiz, Scott was the extremist, Marcy, the auto-tech expert, Hutch, the country kid, Eli, the shy giant.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"You weren't in the dorms, so we thought we would find you here." Marcy said.

"We know you're upset about Steel, but the police have been searching for over a year now, they said he was probably dead six months ago." Cal said.

"No one, not even him, could have survived this long alone. You know he hated harming animals. He wouldn't have hurt a fly intentionally." Scott said.

"I've changed guys. I'm not like that anymore." I said, even though they couldn't hear me.

"But he did a taming act with the tiger that escaped from the zoo two years ago." Tavi said.

"Dat was fer its own good, though. Ya'll heard what the police said, if dat tiger had killed someone, they would have had ta put it down." Hutch said.

"_It wasn't really a taming act, more like I distracted it with some jacket and a rope."_ I thought.

"That was hardcore, he got it straight in to the cage the animal catchers set up." Scott said.

"He always loved animals, couldn't stand to see one killed, even if it meant he would risk his life to save it. He had a big heart." Marcy said. "Wait, why are we talking about him again?"

"_That's Marcy, always forgetting a reason." _I thought, annoyed.

"Because Ashley is upset." Cal said.

"Why is she upset, he left us." Marcy said.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU GUYS ABANDONED ME!" I yelled at her, even though only Ashley could hear me.

"It's our fault he left. We, his only friends, left him, just like everyone else." Ashley sighed.

"Right, I got it." Marcy said. "I do feel kinda bad about that." Everyone nodded.

"I could try locating his phone. He always has that thing on him." Tech said.

"Wait! You didn't try that yet!" I yelled, shocked.

"That's cause his dad would kill him if he lost it." Marcy joked, the others stared at her.

I snapped out of my shock after hearing this. "Damn! She's right." I yelled, realizing that I had my phone on me when I ran away, it disappeared when I entered Equestria.

"Hmm… I can't find it." Tech said, looking at his laptop.

"WHAT!" Hunter screamed, "Why not?"

"I don't know, even if it's off or out of power, I should be able to locate it anywhere on earth." Tech said, puzzled.

"_I'm not on Earth though, only my subconscious is. Maybe I could try my powers." _I thought.

"Ashley, give me a few minutes and I'll try to find some way to send them a message." I said. She nodded.

I flew up to see the surroundings looking for anything I could try. I saw a long, dark figure flying in the distance. I flew behind it and heard it talk, "What chaos should I create next?" it asked itself.

"None, I have friends here." I said.

The figure turned around. "What do we have here? Did Celestia send you to stop me?" It asked.

"No. I came here on my own." I answered, lying, I didn't really want to go there, and I was just so upset.

"Then you cannot stop me. I bend reality, and I will kill you." It threatened.

"I've already been up against the, I'll kill you threat." I mocked. This remark seemed to make him angry; he began flying in a circle, creating storm clouds, all of which were shooting lightning right at me.

One bolt hit me; I felt the power surge through me, being absorbed. "How did you hit me, and why can you see me?" I asked, gems beginning to glow, due to the power from the lightning bolt.

"I should ask you why you're not dead." It said, before hitting me with several more bolts of lightning, me absorbing each one.

"I am stronger than anypony you may have fought before." I said.

"If I cannot kill you, I will kill your friends!" it yelled.

"Been up against that one too." I stated, before it began flying towards the park.

"NO!" I yelled taking off faster than I've ever flown before. I released all the energy from the lightning that hit me. I heard a loud BOOM and the sky grew bright as I flew, tackling the creature. "Leave them alone!"

The creature disappeared when I hit it. I looked around and saw a trail of light behind me. "The Aurora Borealis!" I gasped before flying down to my friends.

As I landed, I heard the creature's voice. "This isn't over. You may have won this battle, but the war has just begun."

I returned to my friends, who were all gasping and staring at the sky.

"This is impossible!" Tech said. "There's no way the Aurora should be here." He pulled out his laptop once again. "There are no reports of a solar flare or anything."

"Is the genius stumped?" Marcy mocked. Tech just stared at the sky. No one noticed a certain violinist.

Ashley walked away from the rest and whispered, "Steel, did you do that?"

"Yes." I said.

"But how?" she asked, still whispering.

"Again, it's a long story." I responded, it was only long because I didn't know how to explain it.

The dream faded, and I awoke to the room in the castle. "What a realistic dream. Wait, what time is it?"

I heard knocking at the door, "Yes."

"Blade, its Shield, are you still asleep?" He asked.

"I just got up, why?" I said.

"Princess Celestia wishes to see you in the library." He said.

"One second." I said. I grabbed my book and headed for the door. I wondered if all that was really, just a dream, it felt so… real.

We were walking to the library, talking about the past few days. "So… why were you still asleep?" he asked me.

"Well, I had an odd dream. One that seems too important to pass by, but I won't mention it to the princess until I know if that's all it was, a dream." I responded.

"What was it about?" Shield asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I won't say. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that it involves a secret that's much bigger than Equestria." I said.

He ran in front of me, blocking the way,"Well, I'm in charge of the royal guard. If this puts danger to Equestria, I need to know about it." He said, raising his voice.

"You make a good point, I'll tell you and the princess, if I find evidence that the dream was not just my imagination." I agreed.

The rest of the walk was quiet. I had never been to the royal library before, it must be full of knowledge I never got to read at Twi's or in my book.

We reached the library and found the princess looking through a large history book.

Shield and I bowed. "Hello princess." He said.

"Hello. Shield you may leave." She said.

I spoke up, "Actually princess, could he stay here?" I asked.

"If he wishes." She said.

"I'll stay." Shield said before going to the side of the room.

"Princess, why did you want to meet me here?" I asked.

"I sensed the good in you grow stronger last night, but the darkness grew as well." She explained, flipping through the pages.

I looked at the page she was about to flip, "Wait princess, that page you're on… I saw that figure last night." I said, flipping the pages in my book. I found the same figure near the back, "A draconequus, only one has ever existed."

"Discord. But, where did you see him last night, you weren't seen leaving the castle." Celestia said.

"In… my dream." I answered.

"Dream?" She asked.

"Yes, I had a dream last night. I was back on Earth, but I was invisible to everyone, and… I saw my friends." I said.

"You saw Twilight and the others? And where's Earth?" Shield asked.

Celestia looked at me, "Why did you ask Shield to stay, if you were going to mention this?" she asked.

"I promised him that I would, if it endangered Equestria. I think this at least involves Equestria somehow. " I explained. "And Shield, I'm talking about my friends from Earth, where I'm from. It's a world that mirrors Equestria."

"So you're an alien?" he asked.

"Sort of, and Ace is too. I trust you to not talk about this to anypony." I said.

"Shield, I know this is hard for you to understand, but believe us, this is no reason for alarm." Celestia said.

"Ok, I haven't got a single reason not to trust either of you." He said. "Go on."

"Anyways, I saw my friends from Earth. They were upset about me not being there and apologized for abandoning me. That's probably why my good energy increased." I explained.

"And what about Discord?" She asked.

"I saw him flying in the air; he's spreading chaos on Earth." I said. "I'm worried about my friends."

"But Discord is dead." Celestia said.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Ace defeated him fifteen years ago, when I brought him from Earth. It took quite a lot of magic to stop time there, and it left some damage to the time rift." Celestia explained.

"He probably escaped through that damaged time rift. That would explain why he's on Earth." I said.

"This is troubling; Discord can bend reality to his whim. And if Earth and Equestria truly mirror each other, if one is destroyed, the other is too." She said.

"If he can bend reality why didn't he do that when I showed up? He could see and touch me, but he didn't bend reality. All he did was created a lightning storm." I said confused.

Celestia levitated my book to her and flipped through it to the page that described me. "You are the guardian of space and time, it's possible that your powers to control these things negated or limited Discord's powers. Can you show us this dream?" She said.

Upon request, I spread my wings and revealed the dream. I didn't reveal anything my friends said, but I did reveal the whole conversation with Discord.

"This explains so much." Shield exclaimed.

"I thought it might." I said.

"Well, your friends are certainly unique, but, Discord may try to target them." Celestia said

Shield asked, "Was that a sonic rainboom?"

"A rainboom?" I asked.

"It's when a pony breaks the light barrier, only two, well three now, have ever accomplished such a thing. Rainbow Dash was the first, Ace was the second, and you are the third." Shield explained.

"And the added power from the lightning seemed to amplify its power, sending Discord somewhere distant, though he will return there in a few hours or so." Celestia said.

"What's the Aurora Borealis?" Shield asked when he heard me mention it in my memory.

"On Earth, they're called the Northern lights, it's one of the most magical events to happen." I explained. "You have never had an Aurora happen in Equestria?"

"No." they both said.

"We'll call that the Aurora Rainboom. It seems to be full of magical energy, which makes it so strong." Celestia said. "We will speak later."

"If you will excuse us princess, Shield and I have much to do." I said.

"Let me hold on to this book, it is much older than any I've ever seen, it may have important information we can use." Celestia said.

"Please, keep it as long as you would like." I responded.

We left the princess and carried on our day, which was normal, for the most part. Once the day was over I went back to my room, and went to sleep, I had completely forgotten about heading to Ponyville.

I had another dream that night. It was similar to the last, although this time I was on top of my dad's penthouse, and I seemed to be back in my human form. I was wearing a white trench coat, black jeans, and a blue T-shirt, my hair remained a spikey blue and black. I looked inside, I could see all my friends through the skylight, except for Ashley, who was on the balcony.

"Steel, it's been so long since any of us has seen your face." she said.

I would have said something, before I heard a deep voice. "So you're his friends?" it said.

"_Discord!"_ I thought.

I saw Ashley look around and heard her ask, "Who said that?" She obviously knew it wasn't my voice.

The entire building shook. My friends ran to the balcony to get Ashley, yelling for her to get inside. She got up, only to have the balcony collapse, sending her into a free fall.

"ASHLEY!" all my friends yelled.

I couldn't let her fall to her doom, I had to save her. I jumped after her.

My friends gasped, "Was that Steel?" I heard Hunter ask.

I straightened my form to cut through the air, quickly catching up to the falling violinist.

"Don't worry Ashley, I got you!" I yelled, grabbing her. I felt her curl up in my arms.

I looked down, seeing the rapidly approaching ground. My body automatically positioned itself feet first. I hit the ground, landing on my feet. Ashley was in my arms, unconscious. The rest of my friends quickly exited the building, stopping a few feet away from me.

"Steel? Is that really you?" Eli asked.

I nodded, and walked up to them.

"Let's head upstairs." I said. We all went up to my dad's penthouse. I laid Ashley on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" Tech asked.

"Long story." I answered.

"What has happened to you, since you left?" Marcy asked.

"Even longer story, and I don't have much time." I said.

"Where are you going?" the jock Hunter asked.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of, out of town." I said. "Can we not talk about me anymore?"

"Sure, but you are not the same person we knew before. I mean, that stunt you just pulled, pure awesomeness." Scott said.

"That's not speaking about something other than me." I said.

"You use to like spending time with us, but then you go and disappear. What happened to you?" Eli asked.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with abandonment." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be a jerk." Marcy said, shoving me slightly.

"Why not? You guys didn't even say [I'm sorry] to my face when I finally came back." I said annoyed. "I did overhear Ashley and you guys last night though." I told them.

Marcy was furious, "YOU WERE SPYING ON US!?" she asked, trying to get away from Hunter nd Scott, who were holding her back.

"No, I was just in the area. I see you took some anger management classes." I said.

"Just ignore her, you know how she is." Tech said, "And we thought you were dead."

"Trust me, it was like I never left." I said.

"We truly are sorry, we were wrong to leave you." Tavi said.

Marcy finally calmed down. "Apologies accepted, group hug." I said. We all huddled together, embracing our repaired friendship. "Guys, don't tell my dad that I came back, I may not return for a while."

"K." they all said.

Ashley started to awaken, "I just had the weirdest dream. I heard someone speak, then the building shook, the balcony collapsed, and I fell." She said, holding onto her head.

"It wasn't a dream." I said.

She looked at me, disbelieving, "Steel?" she asked. I nodded. She ran up to me, giving me a hug. "You're back! You're back!" she chanted. "Were you the one to save me?" she asked.

"Yes. It's good to be back, even though I need to leave so soon." I said.

She let go, "You're leaving? Why?" She asked.

"I have business to take care of. All I will say is that it involves the Aurora from last night." I said.

"You are investigating?" Tech asked.

"No, I created it." I said.

"No way, how?" Tech asked, intrigued.

"I don't know how, it was an accident. I want to figure out though." I said. "And about that voice you just heard Ashley, don't look for it, it belongs to a dangerous figure."

"Who?" all my friends asked at once.

"Let's call him Discord." I stated.

Tech spoke up "Discord, meaning lack of harmony, from the Latin word Discordia." He said.

"You love to show how smart you are, can you translate that?" Marcy asked.

"Chaos." I said.

"He definitely sounds like a bad dude." Hunter said.

"I'll come back if anything crazy happens." I stated.

"We'll keep in touch." Tavi said.

"That's going to be a challenge. You may not hear from me for a while." I said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't leave us again." Ashley said, starting to cry again.

"I have to." Was the last thing I said to them before getting up.

I walked over to the balcony and jumped. My friends ran to the balcony, thinking I was crazy, only to find me gone. The dream ended on my way down, going back to Equestria, and awoke.

It wasn't even daylight yet and I was wide awake, figuring out everything I had to do. "Let's see, I need to save Equestria, stop Discord, find Dan, and clear things up with Twi. Not much I can do at this moment." I went over that list in my head at least two more times before I heard a knocking at the door. I opened it to find Shield.

"We lost Appleoosa." He said.

"Changelings strike again?" I asked, rhetorically. He just nodded.

"I'm taking princess Cadence to Ponyville today, want to tag along?" he asked.

"Sure, I need to go see Twilight." I responded.

"Great, well leave around nine sharp." He said while leaving.

Once he was gone I began preparing for the day, grabbed my bits, swords, and saddlebags. I began thinking, _"Where will the changelings strike next, and where is Ace, I sure could use some help right now." _

I got up and stretched my wings, which was magically fully recovered. I felt stronger, faster, and all around better. "I guess repairing my friendship with the guys on Earth really made me happy." I said, but then I remembered Discord.

"_You may have one this battle, but the war has just begun!"_ I remembered his words clearly.

"The war has begun Discord, and you are going to lose. This attack on my friends has helped me become stronger. I will stop you." I said to myself. I thought I heard the creature laugh.

Morning came sooner than I anticipated. "Get ready Chrysalis, I've got something new in my arsenal. You're next to taste my Aurora rainboom.

**What's going on in the real world? The sadness has turned to worry.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Back to Ponyvile

Guardians chapter 8 "Back to Ponyville

**That's right, back to ponyvile.**

I met Shield at the castle entrance, he was wearing his captain's armor. We started walking, heading for the edge of town.

"Princess Cadence will meet us at the train station. I don't know why she wants to go to Ponyville."Shield said.

"She probably has a good reason. I would like to know a little more about her though." I said.

"Well, she's Celestia's niece, she married Twilight's brother, she's still good friends with Twi, and is an alicorn. She and Shining defeated the changelings the first time they showed up." He said.

"What does she influence?" I asked. "Every alicorn influences something."

"She can influence love." He said.

"Then why does she want to go to Ponyville? The changelings are probably going to go after her." I theorized.

"Like I said, I don't know." He said.

We were approaching the train station; it was about a quarter after nine. I saw a pinkish-white alicorn waiting by the loading platform.

"Sorry we're late princess." Shield said.

She turned and spoke to us. "It's alright Shield, the train hasn't arrived yet." She said, before noticing me. "This must be Blade; it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise princess, would you mind telling us why we're heading to Ponyville." I said politely.

"Not at all, I'm going to see my sister-in-law Twilight. I heard about what happened at the gala, her friends all say she barely speaks to anypony other than Blue Arrow. I'm on my way to cheer her up." She explained.

"You too?" I asked.

"Yes. You're going to see Twilight?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm the reason she's so upset. I want everything to be alright." I said, guilty.

"Oh… well, it is very kind of you to be so caring about somepony. I see why my aunt is so interested in you." She said.

The train finally arrived and the three of us hopped on.

"Lunar said Twi doesn't leave her house much." Shield stated.

"I won't blame her; he was the one who comforted her." I said. "So princess, how did you hear about the gala?"

"I read about it, and you, in The Equestria Daily, but I got the details from my aunts." She said.

"I guessed it would appear in the paper, there was an assassination attempt, a changeling invasion, and a new alicorn appeared. I'm surprised they're still covering the gala." Shield said.

"So Blade, tell me about you." Cadence said.

"What has Celestia told you so far?" I asked.

"She has told me about your powers, and little your personality." She answered.

"To start with, I am one who only wants the best for others. I love all sorts of creatures. Although I'm not too fond of the changelings." I said.

"Agreed." She said chuckling.

We talked the entire ride to Ponyville, only stopping once I told her most, not all, about me. I appreciated that Shield hadn't told anypony about Earth, princess Cadence especially.

"You seem to be a very respectable pony. I see why Twilight likes you. I understand why and how you hurt her, but don't blame yourself, you didn't know." She said, exiting the train.

"That's something I'm terrible at, noticing others emotions, if they're really slightly obvious." I said, following her.

"Maybe if you learned, it could help in the future." She agreed.

"_What's left of it anyway." _I thought to myself.

"So, why is it that you don't love her?" Cadence asked as we started walking.

"I never said that I didn't. All I said was I didn't love her the same way." I responded.

"So you do love her?" she asked.

"As a friend, or a sister." I stated.

"Ah, you love her as well as her brother did." She started tearing up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine; it's just that I'm Twilight's sister-in-law, I married her brother." She said.

"I see, we don't have to talk about it anymore, if you don't want to." I said.

"Thank you." She said, pulling herself together.

We continued walking to the library that was Twi's home, which wasn't that far away, and stopped outside.

"You sure you're ready to do this?" Shield asked.

"I'm sure, if I don't make things right with Twi, I'll never forgive myself." I stated.

"That's so sweet." Cadence said. She knocked.

"Who's there?" a Scottish accented voice said.

"Blue Arrow, its Cadence. May I see Twilight?" She called.

"Hold on, I'll let ya in." he responded.

He came to the door, looking as gruff as ever. "Hello." I said softly.

"Hello princess Cadence, Shield, Blade. Good fer ya to stop bye." He said.

"Where's Twi?" Shield asked.

"Hold on fer a second, and I'll go get her." He said before going to get the unicorn mare. He came back after a couple of minutes, Twilight following behind him.

"Hey Caden…" she stopped when she saw me. "What's he doing here?" she asked, about to break down.

"I came to apologize." I said.

"Well, I don't know what to say." She said. I could tell she was about to cry.

"Don't say anything Twilight; allow us to make you feel better." Cadence said.

"But…" she ran to Cadence, crying. "Why did you come here, if you don't love me?" she wept, her question directed towards me.

"Twi…, I never said I didn't love you. It's just; I love you as if you were my sister. You're a pony I can turn to and always count on." I said, sincerely.

"And why would that change the fact that you could love me more than that?" She asked, she was still crying, but she sounded angry.

"Because you remind me of my friend Tech." I said, staring her in the eye.

"Who's Tech?" She asked still angry.

"One of my oldest friends, he's smart, kind and trustworthy. My best friend." I said.

"So why can't we be together, just because I remind you of a good friend?" She said.

"I was hurt by my best friend, I didn't want to revisit those memories. And I also know what it's like to love a friend, and not be loved back." I said, my eyes starting to tear up.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes. I loved friends before, just like you love me." I said.

"Even though it happened a month ago, I just can't let go." She said, still crying.

"You think this is easy for me? It's not." I said, fighting back the tears.

"It's neither of your faults. Twilight, you were upset, and Blade, you didn't know. Dealing with broken hearts is more difficult than spreading love, but I'm trying to help." Cadence said.

"Maybe they need time alone to talk." Shield said.

"You may be right. Let's go." Cadence agreed.

"We'll give ya a few minutes." Blue Arrow said before the three of them left.

"Now that they're out of the way, I can explain this whole thing." I said, but she just backed away.

"I don't want to hear it." She said angrily.

"I didn't expect you to, but I will explain. When I came to Equestria…" I started.

"Yeah, you told me your friends left you, and that your crush left too. I heard it before." She said.

"Yes, she did, but what I didn't tell you, was that she was one of my closest friends." I said.

"I've heard that too." She stated.

"I've been hurt too many times, I don't want it to happen again." I explained.

"That's why you don't want to be with me? Fear?" she said puzzled.

"No, it's not that I don't want to, it's because I can't." I said.

"Why can't you?" she asked.

"Because…, I'm trying to save you. I'm scared I'll lose everything if I fail. The fate of two worlds are in my hooves, and if I add a relationship to all the pressure I face, I could collapse." I explained.

"That is a possibility." She said, thinking.

"Also, my feelings for Celestia are stronger than any I've felt before, but I won't let it distract me from what I need to do." I said. The little time we had was almost up.

"I'm sorry, but I need some time to think." She said going to the other room.

Before she could leave I stated "I finally got a chance to make up with my friends from back home. I felt exactly how I think you feel now, and I forgave them. I'm not expecting you to do the same though."

"Just go." She whispered before continuing to the next room.

"Ok Twi. I'll leave you alone, but you won't feel better if you don't forgive those who hurt you. I learned that the hard way. Find somepony else." I said before leaving.

"How did things go in there?" Shield asked, once I was outside.

"Good. I think she'll be fine." I said.

"I'll stay here for the day; it's been ages since I've talked to Twilight." Cadence said, heading inside with Blue Arrow.

"I'll stay here to protect Cadence, how about you go check on the others." Shield said, heading inside as well.

"Will do." I responded.

I walked to Applejack's farm, which looked like it was finally fully repaired from the fire. I saw plenty of new, young apple trees in the orchard, while I headed for the barn.

"Hey Applejack!" I called.

"Well howdy Blade. It's been a while, since ah saw ya last. How's that wing?" she greeted.

"My wing is healed; it hurts one hundred percent less now than it did. And it has been a while, one month in fact. I see you got your orchard replanted." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"It was a lotta hard work, but I reckon we'll be able to sell apples again soon." She said, "Ah have mah relatives in Apploosa ta thank fer those beauties." She said.

"About Appleoosa…" I started.

"It was attacked by the changelings, ah know." she said, sadness in her voice.

"Oh… I didn't realize you knew." I said.

"Papyrus got the details this morning." She stated.

"Right, I forgot he was a Red Hoof." I said.

"I don't blame ya. It was the changelings fault, and ya didn't know I knew." She said.

"That makes me feel better; I wish Twilight would understand like that." I said.

"She was mighty upset after the gala. Only Blue Arrow has been able to see her. Spike's been havin to stay here, as of late." She said.

"I actually came to town to speak with her. Princess Cadence and Shield are there now." I said.

"Why aren't ya there talkin to her?" Applejack asked.

"I already did, now I'm giving her some space." I explained.

"That's good. Ah gotta get back to work, I'll speak with ya later." She said.

I left the farm, heading for the Everfree forest. I was going to see Fluttershy, at her forest cottage. I had to walk a good distance, before reaching the shy pegasus' house.

"Hello? Fluttershy?" I said, knocking on the door. A somewhat annoyed looking rabbit answered the door.

"Hey, is Fluttershy here?" I asked. It shook its head no. "Is she going to be back soon?" It shook its head no again.

"Oh Blade!" I heard somepony call. I turned around to see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walking my way.

I shot a look at the rabbit and mouthed "Why you lying little..."

I turned back around to the approaching mares. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I came to chat. It's been a while since we last talked. Though I do need a little advice." I answered.

"I'll make some tea." Fluttershy offered.

"That would be nice. Thank you." I said. She left to go make the tea, leaving only Rainbow Dash and me.

"So, how have things been going?" she asked.

"Well, I'm alright. My wing is healed, it took longer than anypony expected, but that's not too bad. I haven't flown at all since before the gala." I said.

"I know how you feel. Flying is a sensation like no other. Any time I'm not flying, or doing anything for that matter, I just want to get back in the sky." She said. "Have you had anything going on lately?" She asked.

"Nothing other than my job, I've been busy with all that's happening, the changelings, broken wing, Twilight." I explained.

"Yeah, the changelings, they attack Appleoosa last night." She said. She looked sad, I could only guess she was worried about Ace or [Dan].

Fluttershy walked in, carrying a small tray. "I miss anything?" she asked.

"Not at all." I said. She sat down next to Dash.

"Fluttershy, how have you been?" I asked.

"Umm… I've been good. Been quite busy taking care of all my little animal friends." She said.

"That's good." I said. I looked at them, noticing how much they were like my friends on Earth. Dash was like Hunter, she seemed tough but had a soft side, while Fluttershy was like Eli, so fragile and kind, though I knew they both had a strong heart and determination. We talked and drank the tea Fluttershy made. It was incredibly sweet; I could taste a slight hint of honey.

After about ten or fifteen or twenty minutes Fluttershy asked, "So, umm… what are you doing in town?"

"I came to talk to Twi. She was still upset about the gala." I explained.

"Makes sense." Dash said.

"Have you already talked to her?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes. She said she needed time to think about it, so I decided to check up on all my friends." I said.

"Well, it's nice for you to visit, anything you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you how you are so kind and gentle with others emotions and wellbeing." I said.

"Oh, uh… let's see, I guess it's because I always pay attention and I know how to read body language, like when Angel, my bunny, taps his foot every time he's hungry." She said in her usual quiet tone.

"I see, I don't know how to do that. I pay attention to my surroundings while always watching my friends backs, I don't usually notice any sort of body language." I said.

"Well, maybe if you tried to notice others better, you'll learn how to." She exclaimed.

"She's right, I did the same thing and it helped." Dash said.

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks." I said. It was close to three in the afternoon, I thanked Fluttershy for the tea and said goodbye, leaving to see the rest of my friends.

I stopped by Sugar Cube Corner to get some lunch, I hadn't had anything but tea. I ran into Pinkie Pie, who was helping with the baking. After lunch I went by Vinyl's club, closed of course, and spoke with Octavia, about music we both liked, Vinyl was asleep. After that I stopped by Rarity's, but she was out unfortunately, so I headed to go see my two alicorn friends.

On the way to Rainbow Dash's cloud, I bumped into a familiar looking unicorn. "Oh… sorry." I said.

"Who dares run into THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE?" she yelled.

"Oh, it's you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Trixie knows you; you're Blade, the one who saved the gala from changelings. Of course, I would have stopped the changelings, if I had been there." She boasted.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically. "It looked like you could handle those changelings when I found you bound in the back of your store."

"You were the one who saved Trixie?" she asked.

"Yes, the changeling escaped though. I took you to the hospital." I said. "Can I go now?"

"You… saved me?" she asked again.

"Yes, I said that already. Why is it such a surprise?" I asked.

"No pony has ever cared about me before." She said. I noticed she was no longer speaking in the third person.

"Have you ever had any friends?" I asked.

"Uh… no." she said, lowering her head. "I've always been lonely, ponies always hate me."

"Maybe you should try being nice, and not so boastful." I suggested.

She looked up at me. "You think that will work?" she asked.

"I think so." I said. "I have to go, bye." I rushed off.

"Bye." She said.

I continued on my way to Dash's cloud home. I called up to the floating abode. "Hey Lunar, Blaze!" The two alicorns flew down soon after.

"Good to see you. We haven't spoken since the gala." Lunar said.

"You too." I said. "How have things gone?"

"Not much has happened. We've just been doing our usual activities." Blaze said.

"And what have you been up to?" Lunar asked.

"Not much. I've been doing my job as the princess' bodyguard. I haven't done much else." I said.

"Have there been any news about Ace or the changelings?" Lunar asked.

"Only that the changelings have destroyed Apploosa." I responded.

"Applejack told us about that already." Blaze said.

"Ok, how about we head towards Twilight's." I said.

"That is a good idea." Lunar said. The three of us started walking to the library.

We finally reached Twilight's home; it was close to three thirty now. We entered the library finding Cadence, Shield, Blue Arrow, and Twi.

"How's it going Twi?" I asked softly.

"Good, I thought about it and… I can't forgive you. Not at this moment in time. It's still too early." She said.

"I understand, it took me a year to get over my first broken heart." I said.

"When did you get over that?" Cadence asked.

"After my friends, and my crush, left me, I spent a year alone, thinking. I only got over it all when I met Twi. She helped me make friends, who I honestly think are the greatest ponies ever." I stated. "You changed my life Twi."

"A broken heart takes time to fix. It will never truly be fixed though, the memory will stay." Cadence said.

"Hey Twi." I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Even if you don't forgive me right now, we can keep in touch, right?" I asked.

"Sure, I can manage that." She sighed.

"Thank you." I said.

We stayed and talked for about an hour before we headed back to Canterlot.

"Princess Cadence, should I escort you home?" I asked once we were off the train.

"I'll escort her; I'm meeting Fleur nearby afterwards." Shield intervened.

"I've noticed that you and Fleur are spending a lot of time together." I said.

"Yeah… she's my marefriend." Shield stated.

"Congrats, but when did this start?" I asked.

"It started soon after you saved her. Thanks again brony." He said.

"Like I said before, I always help an innocent pony." I said.

"When you can." He said heavily.

"Right, when I can." I said, remembering all the innocent ponies that fell to the changelings.

"Let's get going princess." Shield said. "Bye Blade."

"See you again, Blade." Cadence said, bidding farewell.

"Bye." I said, still remembering the fallen ponies.

I started walking towards the castle, only to be stopped by Filthy Rich. "You may have everypony else on your side, but I believe you're a menace, a cretin. I've seen you with Ace's son, and I don't trust either of you." He scowled.

"What do you have against me?" I asked, starting to get enraged.

"What I have against you is the fact that Celestia trust's you more than any other pony. You've only been around for just over a month; I've been here for years. The first few minutes of meeting you, she made you her guard. I don't buy all that's going on, the return of Ace, a new alicorn, and a war." He said.

"Ace and I are not the enemies, the changelings are!" I yelled.

"You defeated the changelings momentarily at the gala, but you were injured in the process. Don't you think the changelings want you gone? They're going to come after you, and you're going to put us all in danger." He said, before trotting away.

"_What's his deal?" _I thought to myself.

I headed up to my room in the castle, ready to fall asleep. I opened the door and turned on the light. There was an odd box on the bed. I opened the box, revealing a chain necklace. It had a steel, sun-shaped emblem with a round sapphire on the front. It had the words "Never forget the reason you fight." engraved on it. I opened the emblem to reveal a picture of all my friends, even Twi. I put it on, instantly feeling power rush through my body. I noticed a note in the box as well. "It took a bit of magic, but the emblem is enchanted. It will help protect you. Celestia." It said.

"Thank you, princess. I'll always keep this on me." I said to myself. I soon fell asleep.

**Darn, another bad thing had to happen.**


End file.
